This is for Keeps
by lvysmchthrtsmhd
Summary: Bella tells Edward she can't change, its too much of a sacrifice. The Cullen's move to Dartmouth. Can Edward move on from his first love? My first fanfic...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

**Chapter 1**

**KPOV**

I woke up to the sounds of heavy breathing and bed springs creaking for the third time this week. I knew immediately that my roommate, Kim, had her boyfriend over yet again. Didn't that boy have a home or someone else that loved him so that he didn't spend every night in my dorm room?

I gave an annoyed grunt as I rolled over and slammed my pillow over my head. This was getting ridiculous. It was my first year at Dartmouth, the school of my dreams, and I hadn't gotten a solid night's sleep in months. It would be acceptable and even expected if it was due to studying, but no, it was due to my roommate's sex drive. I had lost track of what boyfriend she was on at this point, and really did it matter? She would be on to the next one by next week.

Of all night to choose to have an all-nighter, Kim could have chosen the worst night possible. I had spent all year trying to bet into Professor Blair's Victorian Novels class and a spot had finally opened up. I had sworn that I could work hard to catch up on all the classes I missed and I knew that Prof. Blair would be watching me to make sure I was up to the task. My first class is tomorrow at 9am.

My first year at Dartmouth was uneventful. Some might argue down right boring. I didn't really go out, mostly because I didn't have anyone to go out with. I'm pretty quiet. I got into Dartmouth on a scholarship, so it leaves me as a kind of social outcast with the richer kids that go here.

My Dad left my Mom and I when I was a kid and she died five years ago. I didn't have any family to take me in, so I went into the system. Foster care wasn't bad really. Nothing like the stories on the news. My foster mother was overburdened, there were twelve of us, but I always had clean clothes and warm food to eat. She cared for me, just not as much as my mother. My Mother and I were very close and so losing her at 14 was traumatic. I was never the best at expressing emotions so I unfortunately developed some habits that left my arms and legs covered in raised scars.

So, here I was at 19, in my dream school but completely isolated. These are the thoughts that were running through my head as I tried not to listen to my roommate trying out a new position she read about in Cosmo. I didn't have the guts to look, but it sounded like it was successful.

The alarm couldn't have gone off. It just couldn't. There is no way I would have slept through it, not today. I can't be late today. I look at the clock one last time before running out the door in the same sweatpants and XXL t-shirt that I slept it. 8:50am. I had ten minutes. Class was on the other side of campus. My delusional mind made me believe that I could do it. I could run across the dorm halls, the quad, the administrative offices and make it to class on time.

As I walked into class, I realized how flawed my thinking was.

"Ah, Miss. Bates, how lovely of you to join us. I thought with all the nagging, oh excuse me, I mean all the effort you put into getting into this class, you would be here early. I see now that you rather prefer dramatic entrances. I'll have to remember to use you for any dramatic reading we have." Prof. Blair spoke, clearly mocking me.

The entire room was full with mostly upper classmen. I scanned the room hoping, no desperately needing, a seat with which to take refuge in.

I finally saw one. There was a pair of seats, slightly off to the side that looked almost set apart from the rest of the room. I didn't want to sit in such a seat that would draw even more attention to myself, but it was the only one open.

Sitting in one of the pair was the most gorgeous women I have ever seen. She had porcelain white skin, long wavy blond hair, perfect full bowed lips (painted a daring red), and the most obscene amber eyes. Seriously, who has amber eyes? She was wearing a brown tweed pencil skirt, brown patent leather Christian Louboutin's, and an ivory v-neck sweater. Looking at her and then looking at me was comical. I had obviously just rolled out of bed, still in my nightclothes and I no doubt that a mess of bed-head, if I was lucky there wasn't dried drool on my cheek. Whereas her porcelain skin glowed as if she were an angel, my pale skin made me look like I was in chemotherapy. She looked as if she had already been up for hours doing her hair, make-up and picking out the exact right outfit. I quickly patted down my hair and slid into the seat next to the beauty.

I was stunned as she turned to her left to face me. She struck me as the type of girl that would pretend this blight beside her didn't exist. I was immediately enthralled by her presence.

"Hello. I'm Rosalie. Rosalie Hale"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

**Chapter 2**

**KPOV**

After stuttering several times, and calling myself Cat, I was finally able to spit out, "My name is Kate Bates."

The rest of the class was spent in silence. Or rather Rosalie was silent, I was just frantically trying to understand what was going on. By the end of class I assumed that Rosalie was just being nice by introducing herself. But she must have seen the panicked look on my face as Professor Blair listed off the novels we were to read for the next class.

"So, Kate, where shall we go?" Rosalie asked as if we had a standing engagement

"Um, I'm sorry, did we….are you….what?" I sputtered out completely unaware of what Rosalie meant.

"Well, you seem woefully behind. I thought I could help catch you up, only if you wanted of course."

I didn't take a second to think of what Rosalie's motivations for helping me may be. I just knew that I needed help and I needed it badly.

"Yes! Please!"

"Well, that settles the matter of your cooperation. However, we still need a location for our study date." Rosalie said while gracefully gathering her belongings.

"I don't know too many places around here. I really don't get out that much."

"Really? Your first year of college and you don't get out much. You really do need my help." Rosalie was leaving the classroom now with me following her like a lost, homeless puppy. "There is a little coffee shop bakery on Monroe called 'Tarts & Torts.' I think a former law student opened it. Anyway, why don't we meet there in an hour."

"Sounds great."

"Oh, and by the way, I'm giving you that hour so you can take a shower and change. You look dreadful."

I walked into the coffee shop an hour later. I half expected Rosalie to stand me up. Girls that looked like that had to have better things to do than take on charity cases like me.

But then I saw her. She truly did command the attention of the room, I doubt many people realized it, but everyone body angled somehow towards Rosalie. It reminded me of a Queen sitting at court, no one dared turn their back toward her.

"What an improvement!" Rosalie said as I took a seat across from her.

I had done my best. A shower and blow dry took care of the bed-head, now my angled dark brown bob was shining and had body. I also took care to steam my kelly green silk camisole, which I wore with jeans and an ivory cardigan and gold ballet flats. It was nothing compared to Rosalie's outfit but it was a vast improvement over my previous appearance.

I asked Rosalie if she wanted anything from the counter and she declined, no wonder she says so skinny. I got a small coffee, no frills, no whistles and it still cost 4. I thought about how I couldn't do laundry this week because I ordered a 4 cup of caffeinated water.

Rosalie and I worked together for about an hour discussing the finer points of Jane Eyre and Mary Barton before I asked the question that had been plaguing me."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Helping me. You've never met me before."

"I don't know. Let's just say my foster brother's ex-girlfriend made me think that I gave up to quickly on humans."

"You mean people? Like you gave up on the human race redeeming itself."

"Yeah, sure that's what I meant."

"You have a foster brother?"

"Yes, actually I have 4 other foster siblings. I'm actually engaged to one of them. Why?"

"I grew up in a foster home. I haven't met to many others that have especially those who go to Dartmouth."

"Oh, yes, well you must come over and meet my foster mother and father, Esme and Carlisle. And then there is Emmett, my fiancée, my brother Jasper and Alice, Alice is away in Alaska visiting friends for the next few weeks but her and Jasper are dating, and finally there is Edward. It was Edward's ex-girlfriend, Bella, that made me re-think my position on a lot of things. And I can tell you, getting me to admit I'm wrong is no easy task." Rosalie laughed at this last part.

"She sounds wonderful and with you and Emmett together and Jasper and Alice together Edward must feel like the odd man out, why didn't work out with Bella."

Rosalie was visibly torn as to what she should do. I could see in her eyes she wanted to tell me but he lips were almost trembling at the thought of saying whatever it was she was thinking.

"Well…." I could see her mind working to frame the words just right. "Bella decided that to join or family was to great a sacrifice. You see to truly be a part of the Cullen family you have to give up a lot. All of us already had been changed before joining. Ummm, I mean changed as in being orphans. And so becoming a Cullen was really only gaining a family. Bella would have had to give up a lot to really be with Edward forever and in the end she couldn't do it. I don't blame her."

I wasn't sure what kind of sacrifices Rosalie meant and I could tell she wasn't s keen on telling me. I decided not to press my luck. I was already having the most intimate conversation since I'd been at Dartmouth and I didn't want to screw it up.

Just as I was trying to figure out a segway back to Victorian Novels a loud booming voice came from the door of the shop.

"Rose!" A huge man shouted from the door. The man was about 6'5" and brawny. He was gorgeous with a little kid grin on his chiseled face. Behind him was a slightly shorter man with wavy blond hair. He was just as beautiful but with a leaner physic. Both had the same amber eyes as Rosalie. Did they buy colored contacts in bulk or something?

The two men came toward our table. The sea of people parted for them as the taller one walked with forceful determination and the blond a cat like prowess. The tall one snatched up Rosalie as soon as he got to the table. At first I wanted to scream for help. He had to be hurting her with the shear force of his movements. But she just laughed. After a short while of canoodling, leading to an awkward moment between the blond and myself where we both were looking anywhere but at each other or Rosalie and the big guy, Rosalie introduced us.

"Kate, this is my fiancée Emmett Cullen and my brother Jasper Hale."

Emmett put down Rosalie and shook my hand.

"Really nice to meet you. I'm so happy when Rose makes a friend."

"Emmett! You make me sound like some kind of social reject."

"Sorry Rose, but you know you're not the easiest girl to hang around with. OUCH! What was that for?" Emmett was genuinely shocked when Rosalie used her palm to slap the back of Emmett's head. "I just meant that you're so beautiful, you can be intimidating."

"Oh. Well, I guess that sounds about right." Rosalie was absolutely beaming at Emmett's compliment. "Anyway, Kate is in my literature class. I've decided to take her under my wing and mentor her in the ways of the world."

I distinctly heard Jasper whisper under his breath "That makes sense considering how many ways of the world Rosalie knows."

Jasper and I made eye contact and he grinned sheepishly at me when he realized I had heard him. I smiled back to let him know that as much as I enjoyed Rosalie's interest in me, I was not completely blinded to her narcissism. Unfortunately for Jasper, Rosalie also heard his comment. Her head whipped around and gave Jasper the most hateful I had ever seen. If it had been me on the other end of that stare, instead of Jasper, I would have cried or ran or begged Rosalie for her forgiveness. Jasper just rolled his eyes. I knew that this must not have the first time that Rosalie gave her death stare. I also knew that this was probably not the last time I would see it either.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

The solitary nature of the forest is soothing now. The forest has always been a haven for me, a place where I could be more myself. I could drop the human façade and run at top speed. I could venture out into the sun unburdened by the thought I could be spotted, sparkling in the natural light. I could quench my insatiable thirst. But it was always a freeing experience. Now it was where I sought refuge. Instead of hiding my true vampire nature from humans, I was hiding from my own kind. When I was with my family I had to pretend that everything was okay. I could not take hearing anymore of their thought of pity for me. But here, here I could sulk.

I sat in a high limb of an enormous tree, about 30 feet off the ground. I thought that maybe this tree was born around the same time I was. I gave me a sense of kinsman ship. This tree has been through the same times I have. It has seen the world change as I have. And it still stands here today, tall and strong, as I am.

In my hand, between my thumb and index finger I twirled a ring. A diamond ring. My mother's diamond ring. I thought back to when that ring had held so much promise. Even before I placed it on the finger of my beloved, I would love at it, in its tiny velvet box, and think about the woman I would someday place it on. In my loneliest nights, after spending all day with three gloriously happy couples, I would take out that ring and stare into the tiny prisms embedded in the stone. As bleak as my future looked, when I looked at that ring I had hope for a better tomorrow.

Now, looking at the ring just brought the most horrible gut wrenching pain I had ever experienced. And that was really saying something. Up until four years ago the worst pain I had experienced, the worst pain I thought I'd ever experience was when Carlisle changed me. But until Bella placed this ring back in my hand I never knew what real anguish was. When she told me that she couldn't go through with the marriage, that she couldn't change into a vampire for a second, no a minute, I was happily shocked instead of in agony. I thought I was experiencing a true miracle. I thought I had a beating heart because it was the only way to explain the feeling I was having. How could me heart break if I didn't have one? In fact, as she was torturing me by explaining the reasons why she couldn't spend forever with me, I almost wanted to thank her.

I knew I would sound insane if I did so I said nothing, but through all the pain, anger, and betrayal Bella gave me a gift that no one else could give me in over a hundred years. In that moment of pure misery I felt as though I had a soul. There was no way the soulless could feel this much pain.

After over a hundred years of walking the earth, I thought I had experienced everything but this was my first heartbreak.

The whole ordeal seemed to take hours but was over in a matter of minutes. Her truck drove up to our house unannounced. When I saw her slide out of the driver side I couldn't believe how lucky I was. Looking forward to forever was such a new feeling and in my life new feelings did not come around that often. But as I walked to the car to take her into my arms I saw the look in her eyes. I saw that they were red and watery. I knew. I knew that this was not a good visit two weeks before we were to be married.

As soon as I went to slip my arms around her waist and draw her close to my body, she started sobbing and collapsed into me.

"Edward, I can't. I just can't." She whispered in between sobs.

"What can't you do my love?"

"I go through with the wedding."

I have to admit the words stung.

"It's okay, love. Alice will understand. Well, _eventually_ she'll understand. We can go to the Courthouse, just the two of us. No hoopla, no audience, just you and me the only things that matter."

"No, Edward."

The silence that followed those two words seemed to go on forever.

"It's not the wedding I can't do, it's the whole marriage. I can't marry you. I can't join you. I can't make the change. It's too much. I thought I could. I thought I could give everything up, all my dreams, but I can't. It's too big a sacrifice. I want kids and grandkids. I want to grow old with the man I love. What about Charlie and Renee? I'm all Charlie has and I'm Renee's only child. I can't voluntarily leave them. It would be too selfish. I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I love you, I do. But its all….its all just too much." She blurted out.

She spoke so fast I wondered if she had been practicing this speech at vampire speed. It took a few moments to unstring the words but once I had it hit me like a wall. It was over. It was all over. This glorious dream of true everlasting love was over. I backed away in stunned silence.

"Phil got signed to a team in Japan. Renee is staying behind to get some affairs in order and then I am going to join her and fly over. I need to get away from all this." With that she took the ring from her pocket. I wonder when she had taken it off. She pulled out my arm and placed the ring in my palm. She curled my fingers over the precious piece of jewelry. "I love you. Please never doubt that. But you know just like Cathy and Heathcliff, or Romeo and Juliet some couples can love each other immensely and still not end up together."

She backed away slowly and turned her back to me. My arm was still outstretched, my hand tightening against the ring. She looked back once before getting in the truck and driving away. The whole time I never said a word. I was in shock.

When I was finally able to move, I made my way back into the house. Almost immediately Alice was next to me.

"Edward! Edward, what happened?"

"Its over"

"What? What's over? Why do you look like that? Where's Bella? Why can't I see the wedding anymore?"

"It's over, Alice! Done! She's done with me, done with us. If you could have dragged yourself away from planning _your_ dream wedding and had paid more attention maybe you would have seen this coming."

"Whoa! What's going on in here?" Jasper had walked in, most likely feeling the intense emotions of misery, anger and confusion.

"Bella's gone. The wedding is off. Everything is off. She can't do it. She can't make the sacrifices needed for me. She wants to be normal. She wants to be human."

Alice face twisted in horror. It struck me then that Bella had not only rejected me, she rejected my family.

"Listen, Alice, I have to go. I have to be by myself for a while. I will be back. You can see that can't you?"

"Yes." Alice responded. Jasper had wrapped her tiny frame up in his arms. She looked so fragile.

"Good. Tell everyone what happened. I can't do it. I'm sorry, Alice. I know that you're hurt too. But please, as my sister, please help me."

"Of course."

I immediately took off. I just had to be alone. I wasn't in any danger of losing control. I still was committed to the vegetarian lifestyle. I just needed to collect my thoughts. I wrap my head around what happened and to get used to the idea of forever alone again.

I lost track of how long I was gone. I knew it had been months but it could have been over a year. I stayed in various forests all over North America. One day I saw a beautiful young mother. She had long brown wavy hair and was doting over her young son. Observing from afar, I could tell her whole life was devoted to her son. She was thinking of how fulfilling being a mother was. It was her number one goal in life and was happy that it lived up to all her expectations.

As I watched her, I was reminded of Esme. My heart stung again. I can't imagine the pain I caused her. She thought of each of us as her children and I had abandoned her. I knew it was time. My mourning period was over. I was time to go back to the Edward Cullen charade once again.

I was welcomed back with open arms.

Carlisle took me aside to tell me it was okay if I slipped on our diet, it was to be expected in my mental state. When I told him I was clean he was overcome with pride.

Esme doted on me, although her pitying thoughts made her hard to be around.

Rosalie and Emmett tried their best to bring everything back to the status quo and with Rosalie tendency to believe the world revolved around her, it wasn't hard for them.

Jasper tried his best to send positive calming emotions my way.

And Alice, my little sweet sister, became a viper. She took on the role of my soul protector. I think she blamed herself for not seeing the enormous blow coming and she was determined to make up for it by not allowing me to get close enough to anyone else for them to hurt me. I was grateful.

A month after my return, the family decided to move to Dartmouth. It was time for a move anyway but the farther away from Forks the better. The other side of the country just might be far enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

**Chapter 4**

**KPOV**

It seemed to me that Rosalie had taken me on as some sort of project. We became an inseparable duo. Rosalie seemed determined to make me less of a wallflower. I still wouldn't say I was a social butterfly, because as Emmett remarked before, Rosalie was intimidating. The difference was before no one talked to me but it was mainly because they didn't notice me, now no one talked to me but it was because I was always accompanied by the mot gorgeous woman that walked the earth. I decided it was an upgrade—at least people knew who I was.

"Oh, come out with us tonight. It's taken me weeks to convince Edward he needed a night on the town and Alice just got in last night so you could meet her." Rosalie was trying to convince me to go out to a new jazz club that opened around campus.

"Rosalie, I have a huge test tomorrow. It's not like anyone talks to us when we go out. I'll meet Alice and Edward another time I'm sure."

"You are more than prepared for the test. Jasper himself went over the causes of the Civil War with you and believe me you aren't going to find a better tutor in Civil War history than Jasper and he says you have it down cold. This club is ultra exclusive and I already reserved a table. They'll never let me back if I come with less than the amount of people I told them would be there. This is the only club Edward would agree to go to. He's a huge music fan. Please, consider it a favor."

I knew I couldn't say no. Rosalie never asks for favors. She always just assumes that people will want to do things for her. I couldn't deny her when she was stooping so low as to ask for a favor.

"Okay, Rosalie, but this really is a favor…meaning there will be repayment requested in the future."

"Deal."

I had half my closet laid out on my tiny twin bed. Hang around with Rosalie made my wardrobe seem woefully sub par. Rosalie noticed. She didn't seem to understand that my finances made me unable to afford the latest trends from Paris or Milan. I was thrilled that Target was now carrying cheap trendy clothes from designers.

Several times Rosalie gave me clothes that "didn't fit her anymore." But considering the fact that Rosalie was never my size, I was sure that she had bought them for me and knew I wouldn't accept them if she told me the truth. So we both played along with the lie.

I knew I wanted to wear black but that was as far as I had gotten in the decision process. Pants, jeans, a skirt, or a dress. These were tough decisions. Rosalie and I did miraculously wear the same shoe size, so I could borrow shoes without guilt. I asked her to bring black patent leather peep-toe heals when she came to pick me up.

After and hour or so of agony staring at my bed in a towel, I decided on a black fifties style wrap dress. I was sophisticated but still showed off my best parts.

I was built completely different from Rosalie. She was tall and lean. I was fairly tall (5'7") but more hourglass. I had hips and an ample bosom, as my foster mother used to call it. It sometimes made dressing difficult as the current ideal of beauty was more slender, however, I liked my figure. It made me feel feminine and I would look back to the art of the turn of the century and realize that then I would have been the epitome of beauty.

I saw Rosalie's red bmw pull up outside my dorm. I was thrilled that she didn't let Emmett drive. He was a great guy but I could hoist myself into his giant jeep as gracefully as Rosalie did. I grabbed my clutch and headed down to meet them.

"Jasper, Alice, and Edward are driving down together. We all couldn't fit in one car." Rosalie explained as I got into the back seat. She handed me the shoes she promised. She was wearing a red mini dress with gold strappy heals.

The club was less than ten minutes away. I had probably passed the building dozens of times during the last few weeks and never noticed it was a club. It was just a brick front building with advertisements. There were steps that led down underneath the street, the kind that normally leads to a stock room.

It was down these stairs that led to the entrance to the club. Walking into _Dartmouth Jazz _was like walking to a prohibition jazz club. It was dark and sultry. There were small intimate round tables with a single votive candle on each one. There was a bar against the wall and there was a piano on stage with the singer. She was singing _My Funny Valentine_.

The club was only half full but I had heard them turn people away at the door. It occurred to me that the owners wanted this place to remain quiet, exclusive, and mysterious. They had no intention of it becoming filled with frat guys.

Against the far wall I recognized Jasper. He had his arm around a petite pixie like girl. She had short spiky black hair and was wearing an electric blue camisole top and black pants. Next to her sat a beautiful boy. His messy bronze hair was reflecting the candlelight. His chiseled features gave away the fact that he did not want to be here. As I got closer and could see them all more clearly I saw that they had the same amber eyes.

I was starting to get a complex. I had never met anyone with amber eyes in my life and here was an entire group of unrelated people who had the same intense shade.

"Edward, Alice, this is Kate. Kate this is Edward and Alice."

The exchange of hellos was awkward. Alice gave me an icy stare and Edward didn't seem to notice I was there. I sat down between Jasper and Emmett.

After listening to the music for a while, I noticed a guy staring at our table. I assumed he was staring at Rosalie as that was the norm during our social outings.

"He's staring at you, you know." Rosalie informed me.

"I don't think so."

"No, he is. To be honest I wasn't expecting it either but I went up for a drink earlier and he's eyes didn't leave this table. You should go over."

"Again, I don't think so."

"Suit yourself."

I assumed the conversation was over. I became engrossed in the performance of _God Bless the Child_ and didn't notice Rosalie's absence.

"Kate, I'd like you to meet someone. This is Tim. Tim just got out of the Army and he's going to Dartmouth. Isn't that a coincidence?" Rosalie said smiling

"Not really. We are just off campus. I would assume everyone here goes to Dartmouth." I couldn't believe she was doing this.

"Well, I'm sure if you to talked you could find other things you have in common. We'll leave you two alone." And with that the entire Cullen family moved to a different table. I was furious. Tim was attractive, short dark hair sharp features and his eyes seemed to include all the normal colors, flecks of blue, brown, green, and gray, but this was an obvious set-up. I was about to relieve him from actually having to talk to me but he spoke up first.

"I'm really glad your friend came over. I wanted to introduce myself but I was too scared to come over here. I also wasn't sure if you were here with one of those guys."

"Oh, umm, no. They're Rosalie's family."

"Well, that's good. Now you don't have an excuse to say no when I ask you out."

**EPOV**

I can't believe Rosalie is forcing me to go out. It's bad enough I have to pretend everything is fine at home but now I have to do it out with strangers. I would have thrown it in her face that just because she was friends with a human didn't mean that all of us had to be too but then I realized that I had done with the same with Bella. There was no way to gracefully bow out. At least the club was good.

I barely paid any attention as I was introduced to her friend. I know it was rude but I just didn't have the strength to smile. Plus, any signs of friendliness might encourage her friend to talk to me and I was not interested in that either. I could hear Alice thinking that Kate had better stay away from me. I knew Alice would not roll out the red carpet for this human.

Once Kate was seated far away from me, I allowed myself to gaze into her thoughts. I could hear them fine but they perplexed me. The order of things was not at all what they would be in normal humans. He pleasure at the music made me appreciative that someone else had superb taste in music.

I heard Rosalie talking to Kate about a guy that was interested in her. I could see why. She did look exquisite, unique for the time. She was not wrapped up in trends or trying to be someone else. She was confident and secure in her own body and that is an attractive trait. She reminded me of the girls I would dream about in my youth.

I heard Rosalie promise the two privacy and so we all went to another table.

"I don't care, Jazz. I don't like her. We shouldn't do this again. He can't take another human girl." Alice was protesting the company of a human.

"But Alice, do you see her and Edward together?"

"No, but that doesn't mean she's not interest. It just means it hasn't been decided yet."

"No, Alice, she's not thinking about me at all. She felt awkward being around you and I, mainly because of the less than enthusiastic reception. But after that she totally forgot our presence. There is no danger with her. I can hear her thought and will get a warning if…if her thoughts change." As much as I didn't want to let a human in again, I was intrigued by her thought and wanted to read them more. It was so rare to be surprised by a human's thoughts, I wanted to be around her more to hear them.

"Well, okay. But we're not friends. She's Rosalie's friend. All I will promise is that I won't kill her…yet."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

**Chapter 5**

**KPOV**

The last few months of the semester went quickly. I began dating Tim right after the evening out at the jazz club. Rosalie seemed pleased. I was so happy to have her approval that I didn't want to tell her that things weren't as wonderful as I let on.

Rosalie's wedding was approaching quickly. She was consumed with planning all the smallest details. I didn't want to bother her with my problems.

Watching Rosalie plan her wedding was truly a sight. Alice kept trying to help but was quickly shut down by Rosalie. It was odd though because I kept the distinct feeling that she had done this before.

"No, Alice don't you remember when I wore that pure white gown? The pictures made my skin look sallow. No, ivory English lace is the way to go."

"Umm, you wore a wedding gown before?" I asked confused. Rosalie at 19 didn't seem old enough to be on her second marriage and she said she and Emmett had been together for years.

"Oh, I mean I just tried it on. Alice took pictures of me in a bunch of dresses so I would know how they would photograph."

Leave it up to Rosalie to take as many pictures of herself as possible.

"Kate, I really wish I could have made you a bridesmaid. There was just no time to get the dress from Paris. We ordered Alice's over a year ago. But you'll sit up front with Tim, right?"

"Of course, Rosalie." Secretly I was glad I couldn't be a bridesmaid. I don't like to be the center of attention. I'd leave portion of the friendship to Rosalie.

**RPOV**

Even in the mists of planning my eighth wedding to Emmett, I couldn't help but notice a difference in Kate. She's quiet, even with me. She also can't hang out as much, which is odd because I'm planning a wedding, you'd think she'd want to hang out all the time. She also has been sporting some odd injuries. The other week her wrist was all bandaged up. I normally wouldn't care but I don't want any casts in the pictures.

"Has anyone else noticed Kate acting odd?" I asked everyone one night when we were sitting in the living room doing a seating chart.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't seen her in about six weeks." Edward mumbled.

"Yeah, that one of the things I'm talking about. She can never hang out."

"Rosalie, she does have a boyfriend now. You aren't the most important person in her life." Carlisle interjected.

"As much as I hate to admit that, I do know. But it just seems when we are together there is something she wants to say, something she wants to tell me but can't."

"I agree with Rosalie. Today there was definitely something she wished she could share." Alice reluctantly added to the conversation.

"I think I know what might be going on. I wasn't sure so I didn't say anything. But all the signs are there." Jasper revealed.

"Well, what is it?" I needed to know what was so distracting.

"The few times in the past few weeks that Kate's been around me I've been feeling some intense emotions from her, a lot of fear and shame. That combines with the absence and injuries. Well, I think that this Tim fellow isn't as gentlemanly as he'd have us believe."

"No." I whispered. It was more of a wish than a statement of fact. It made sense though. All the signs were there and I was to self-absorbed to realize. I was also the one who threw them together. I was the one that encouraged her to continue seeing him. People had always accused me of being self-absorbed but it had never had such negative consequences to someone I cared about so much.

"Rose, baby, it makes sense." Emmett tried to comfort me.

"I think I know how we can find out." Alice offered, seeming to find a way to make up for her less than friendly behavior. "We just need to get her and Edward together. He can read her thought and confirm our suspicions. And if what we think is true, well, we will take care of it."

"You can bet your ass we'll take care of it." Edward had an uncharacteristic outburst. Everyone was momentarily shocked. Edward had not displayed any extreme emotion since Bella. "We are not going to sit by and let him get away with this. It's sickening." He was growling at this point.

"Yeah. As an ex-military man myself, I can tell you that hitting a lady is not acceptable." Jasper chimed in. He was trying to make Edwards outburst not seem as radical. "Edward, don't worry. If he is guilty, he will pay."

"I don't even care if we're exposed. My Rose cares for her and Kate is sweet, no two-bit human is going to ruin Rose's wedding." Emmett was gung-ho on this new plan.

Alice momentarily went slack-jaw. "I've seen it. We won't be exposed. He needs to be taken care of."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

**Chapter 6**

**KPOV**

Less than a week before Rosalie's wedding, I was ambushed. I was walking back to my dorm from my new job at "Tarts & Torts", the coffee shop Rosalie and I had visited when we first met. Suddenly the entire Cullen Calvary was beside me.

"How the hell do you guys do that?" I responded flustered at how they always managed to appear out of nowhere.

"We're all secretly Army Rangers." Emmett chuckled as they ushered me to a small-secluded picnic area. We sat underneath the trees.

"I knew there was something special out you, but I never guessed that." Edward viable cringed at my statement.

"We were just wondering why you never come around anymore? Is it just one of us that you dislike? Or all of us" Jasper asked. His tone made me think that he knew I liked all of them but something else, something personal, which was keeping me away.

"Of course not. I just started this job and I had finals, you know normal stuff."

"Perfect. Now that school is done we'll be seeing more of you then?" Jasper responded.

"I suppose."

"…and more of Tim."

I hoped that the momentary look for terror that flashed across my face was noticeable but it must have been. After Jasper asked about Tim, Edward slammed his fist into the earth. Also it had been a dry spring and the earth was hard, his fist must have went a least a foot into the ground.

"Oh. I don't know. He's awfully busy with summer classes." I said as quickly as possible, ignoring the eruption from Edward.

"I see how it is." I could tell by the way Rosalie said it that she truly did see how it is. "Guys do you mind if Kate and I go back to her dorm…alone?"

"No, we have some planning to do anyway." Emmett said leading the group back toward the parking lot.

Rosalie and I made our way back to my dorm. The silence was deafening.

"Kate, listen, I consider you a close friend. In fact, outside my family you are my best friend. Yes, it is true that you are my only friend buts only because I choose you. I could have lots of friends but I'd rather only surround myself with those I can really care about. I chose you. I need you to be able to confide in me. I won't judge you but to be your friend I need to know. Does Tim…does he hit you?"

The force of her bluntness hit me hard. Rosalie was never one for subtlety and the prologue to the main question was out of character for her but I was still unprepared for that question.

"Yes." Looking into her amber eyes I couldn't lie. I wanted to. I wanted desperately to say, No, Rosalie, of course not. He loves me; he would never hurt me. But that would be a lie and I couldn't lie to her eyes.

Then she did something most unexpected. She hugged me. Rosalie had never touched me at all. Never a hug, or a kiss on the cheek, not ever a touch on the arm. Her skin was cool but I was flustered from the sudden confession. Her arms felt strong and firm against my wilting body.

"Don't worry, Kate, all of this will be taken care of. You won't have to worry about him ever again."

I cried for what seemed like forever. When my tears had dried Rosalie helped me into the shower. I was ashamed as she helped me remove my uniform. I heard her gasp as she saw my back and the various bruises in various stages of healing.

"The Army teaches you how to hit, and he was smart enough to do it where others won't see." The logical response was all I could give. It allowed me to detach myself from the situation.

As I let the hot water wash away all my cares. I was just so happy to have known the Cullens. For the first time since my mother died, I felt loved


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**EmPOV**

As soon as we left Rosalie and Kate, Edward confirmed what all of us already knew due to his reaction.

"I saw it, I saw it all. It was brutal. A swift bite or breaking his neck would be too good. She flipped through several times. Once with his a closed fist to her face, another it was an electric cord across her back, and another it was a kick in the stomach. It was inhumane and it's escalating." Edward snarled

"It's done. He will be done." I assured him. Edward was really taking this to heart and none of us wanted to disappoint him in the retribution he sought.

We contemplated going back to the house and making battle plans but Edward would have been useless. Jasper felt the anger seeping off him and called me aside.

"Edward is too emotional to think logically about battle plans. However, strategically I don't think we really need them. He is on no match strength wise and we will have the benefit of surprise. This isn't going to be as much of a fight as it is a slaughter." Jasper reasoned.

Going off Jasper's expert assessment we headed over to where we knew Tim lived. And we waited. I wasn't long before Tim came sauntering up the sidewalk. Jasper was right this was going to be a slaughter. It was barely three o'clock and he was drunk.

We stepped out from the shadow of the building. The four of us must have been a truly frightening sight, the stuff horror movies are made from. Once we were face to face with the SOB, I made the introductions.

"We don't particularly like the way your treating a good friend of ours." I told him.

"Piss off." Tim so elegantly responded.

I didn't have time to react to Tim's comment or Edward coming up fast from behind. Before I knew it Edward had Tim pinned against the brick wall of his apartment building. Edward was growling and had his forearm against Tim's throat.

I was happy to know Edward was exercising some restraint as Tim was not dead yet. We knew that whatever we did we couldn't spill his blood. Jasper wouldn't be able to restrain himself if there was fresh blood.

Edward continued to suspend Tim from the ground. "You think its okay to hit women? You think you can pick on those weaker than you and have no consequences? You thought wrong. She is a good person. She loved you and you repaid her with your fist? You have no idea what some would do to be in your position. You are disgusting and vile and don't deserve to live. If you value your life, you will not see her again, you will not try to contact her again, you will not think of her again. Trust me I will know if you do. And since you like hitting women so much…Alice if you please."

And with that little Alice came from the back of the pack. Edward lowered Tim to the ground and Alice stepped in front of Edward and swung. Tim was out cold.

"That's my girl." Jasper cheered as he picked Alice up and swung her around.

"And that wasn't even a hard punch."

**KPOV**

Rosalie stayed the night with me. Slowly it became more like a girls sleepover and less like a crisis.

"Since your family has beaten up my boyfriend, I'm not going to have a date for your wedding." I lamented.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure something will come up." Rosalie offered cheerfully. I felt that I was left out of some inside joke.

Rosalie was flipping through the channels when I yelled for her to stop.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Moonlight. Its about vampires and super good." I responded, snuggling down into the couch.

We watched in silence for several minutes. It wasn't until I reached for the popcorn that Rosalie spoke. She was so quiet at first I could barely hear her.

"What do you think about them?"

"About who?"

"About…the vampires."

"Oh, well I haven't given it much thought. I mean Mick is just kind of a nice guy who happens to be a vampire."

"Do you think they're real?"

"I think they could be. I'd never presume to know what mysteries walk the earth. What's going on Rosalie? Why the sudden interest in my beliefs of the supernatural?"

"I don't know. I just…you don't seem like you'd be judgmental. You seem like you'd accept others, even if they are, well, different."

"I'd like to think I would. 'Judge not lest ye be judged' is kinda a motto I live by. If anything I decide if I like someone based on their actions not what they maybe physically."

Rosalie was beginning to freak me out. In all our months of friendship, this was by far the most intimate conversation that we'd had. I could sense that Rosalie wanted to tell me something; she wanted to confide in me.

"You know Rosalie, I've done some things in life that I'm not proud of. But I decided a long time ago that they are a part of me and I can't change that. We all have secrets. But what is truly special is to have someone you feel safe sharing your secrets with."

"Do you trust me enough to tell me your secrets?"

"I do. You know I went through foster care. Well, when I was there I felt really alone and out of control and didn't know how to deal with that. I used to cut myself so that it would relieve all the emotional tension that would build up. Kind of using a physical release to deal with an emotional problem. Its still hard for me not to use that as a coping method."

"That's why you always wear long sleeves?"

"Yep."

"You don't need to you know. You're beautiful and all the scars in the world wouldn't change that."

"Thank you, Rosalie. Coming from you that really means a lot. Now, do you have any secrets you want to tell me?"

"I do but I'm nervous that you won't understand. You would be total justified. Some might call me and my family monsters."

"I could never think that! You have been the greatest friend. I know we haven't known each other that long but I can tell we will be friends forever. Your family has been like an extended family for me. They have given me a sense of safety and security that I haven't felt in years. There is nothing you could tell me that would make me think less of you."

"I hope you mean that because I'm breaking all kinds of rules by telling you this. We're vampires. I don't mean to be so blunt but there really is no way to gently ease into that."

My mind went blank. I couldn't think to form a coherent sentence. It seemed so surreal. I could see the disappointment in Rosalie's face and that killed me. I had to speak to reassure her that everything was still the same. But was it?

"Rosalie, are you serious?"

"Yes." She answered timidly.

"Like Dracula, sucking blood, no sunlight vampire?"

"Well, kind of. The vampire myth is much different than reality."

"So you don't suck human blood."

"We don't, no. My family has chosen a vegetarian lifestyle. We only feed off animal blood. But there are plenty of vampires that follow the more traditional human diet. Also we can go out in the sun. It just creates quite a spectacle."

"So all the Cullens only feed off animals?"

"Yes."

"Is that why all of you have amber eyes?"

"Yes, human blood would turn them red."

"Well, I guess that makes sense. So, how long have you been a vampire?" I asked trying to make everything sound normal. I asked it in the same way one would ask how long one had been an accountant.

"I was changed in 1933 when I was 18. Carlisle did it after he found me near death."

"How is one changed?"

"I must say you are taking this well. Our venom is injected into our prey after we bite. If we leave your prey alive the venom will eventually work its way through their circulatory system into the heart."

"What have you been doing the last seventy years?"

"Ha. Funnily enough, attempting to be human. We live like a family. So all the kids go to school while Carlisle works at a local hospital and Esme takes care of the house. We stay until it get suspicious and then we move to a new area and start the charade again."

"At least I feel better now."

"You really better! You've been surrounded by vampires the past couple months and knowing this makes you feel better?" Rosalie didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"I have an excuse for not being as good at you in literature. You've had a seventy year head start on me."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: I still don't own anyway of the twilight characters **

**Chapter 8**

**KPOV**

I have to admit that Rosalie's secret shocked me. I tried not to let on that it did. She was my best friend and nothing was going to change that….but vampires, seriously?!

She spent several hours answering my questions about life as a vampire. She left with my assurance that everything was the same between us.

I sat up most of that night thinking of the magnitude of the secret revealed to me. I had just been told that the 'things that go bump in the night' are real. I had a strong desire to check the closet for the boogieman.

Finally, I reasoned that I was being ridiculous. The Cullen's were basically just people with abnormal eating habits. I mean I liked to eat frozen french fries and raw ground beef. They just liked their meat a little more rare.

Sure there was that whole immortal thing and the sparkling skin, which I still had to see, but really did that matter. Yes, Rosalie would outlive me….so? Yes, we couldn't go to the beach. Well, I burn easily anyway.

Actually, the more I thought about it the worse I felt. How could I think it was such a big deal. It was simply a matter of dietary preferences. I just hoped the rest of the Cullen's would feel that their secret was safe with me.

Rosalie wedding was here before I knew it. Because of the odd number of Cullen's Edward graciously agreed to accompany me.

"Jasper is going to serve as best man. It will make Alice happy since she's maid of honor and its only fair, the last wedding I was best man." Edward assured me.

Since Rosalie had told me about the Cullen's huge secret, statements like 'the last wedding' were coming more often and becoming less of a shock.

Of course, there was a 'last wedding' and probably one before that. I would have to ask Rosalie how many times she experienced the most special day in a woman's life.

I managed to pool my resources enough, and get enough credit, to buy a new dress and shoes. It was an evening wedding obviously, so I bought a floor length gown. It was strapless column gown made from silk chiffon. It had a watercolor floral print and was belted under the bust with a lavender ribbon. I had silver heals and a silvery gray cardigan. I pinned my hair behind my ear with a while gardenia.

"You look exquisite." Edward remarked as he ushered me to our seats on the bride's side.

I was grateful to me for putting me at ease. He looked positively dashing in a black tuxedo with a red rose on his lapel.

"I'd much rather wear a simple suit. Getting dressed in a tuxedo every time your sister gets married is tiring. But Rosalie insists on a tux." Edward informed me. Seeing Edward, I was quite glad Rosalie had a flair for the dramatic.

The wedding took place in the Cullen's backyard. It looked magical with Chinese lanterns hanging from the trees. It made it look like the backyard was full of floating moons.

Rosalie said she was going for a 'rustic' look this time. It made me wonder what an extravagant affair would have looked like.

The seats were filled with acquaintances of the Cullens. Carlisle's colleagues from the hospital were there, as were some of Rosalie and my classmates, even Esme's friends from her home renovation group were present.

All of them, however, looked slightly befuddled as to why they were there. It was as if they were extras in a movie and didn't know what scene they were in.

A string quartet began to play as Esme and Carlisle walked down the aisle together toward a waiting Emmett. Emse wore a teal satin gown with a sweetheart neckline. Her wavy hair was tied loosely in a chignon and pinned with a pearl hairpin. Carlisle wore a black tuxedo that was identical to Edward's except that Carlisle's lapel held a white rose.

Next came Alice and Jasper. Alice was naturally small but next to Jasper she looked like a tiny porcelain doll. She wore a silk dress the same shade of teal as Esme's. Alice's dress was strapless and a-line. Her waist was belted with a wide white ribbon. She wore a pearl bracelet. Jasper, too, was dressed identical to Carlisle.

Finally, Rosalie came into view of the guests. There was an audible gasp. I looked to Emmett. I knew that this was not the first time he saw Rosalie coming down the aisle, but you would never know it.

That moment made me more secure in my decision that the Cullens were like any other family. The look of love that spread across Emmett's face was remarkable. The love that Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and Esme and Carlisle shared was human. There was no way that any 'monster' could be capable of such a beautiful emotion.

As I turned back to Rosalie I had the distinct feeling that I was seeing an angel, literally. Her skin was luminescent. Her wavy platinum blonde cascaded over her shoulders. She wore a long cathedral length veil but just on the back, her face was clear to the spectators.

Her signature red lipstick contrasted with the ivory of her dress. The gown was made from French lace. It was v-neck and finished with a mermaid tail.

She also wore a single strand of pearls and carried a bouquet of black magic roses.

"Rosalie always walks down the aisle alone. I think she likes the extra attention of a solo entrance." Edward whispered this to me. His cool breath breezed over my ear and I was light headed for a moment.

The ceremony was surprisingly traditional. Although I could swear I saw both Rosalie and Emmett smirk as they promised to love each other as long as they both shall live.

The reception was very low key. Once everyone had told Rosalie how beautiful she looked, she quickly lost interest and I caught a final glimpse of her dragging Emmett into the house to begin their honeymoon.

"So, how did this wedding stack up to all the ones before?" I asked Edward. We were secluded, off by a old willow tree that was lit with the Chinese lanterns.

"It wasn't nearly as theatrical. No gospel choir, no Eiffel Tower, no white peacocks…but I have to say I enjoyed it better. I think it might have something to do with the company." Edward responded cautiously eyeing me.

For the briefest second a thought flickered through my mind. Did he mean me? Did he mean me romantically?

But just as quickly as it came into my head I shoved it out. Of course not, that was ridiculous. Edward was an Adonis. He was perfect in everyway. He was still in love with the girl that broke his heart. He probably just meant he was glad Rosalie actually had a friend here. From what I can gather she had probably never had a human friend at her wedding that truly cared for her.

After a moment of awkward silence that I spent trying to think of how I was going to pay off this outfit, the rest of the Cullen's made there way across the yard to Edward and I.

"Well, Kate, did you have a good time?" Esme asked. She was always so sincere in her words it left no doubt that she cared about those around her with her entire being. It was ironic that a vampire would have the biggest heart of anyone I know.

"It was beautiful Esme. Thank you so much for inviting me. Can I help clean-up?"

"No, dear. This won't take long. Plus the lights make the yard look so enchanting, I may leave them up for a bit."

With that Carlisle whisked her away into the darkness where I heard her giggling.

"I'm really glad you could make it Kate. It was nice to feel real happiness coming from the guests. We all have been through this so much sometimes it doesn't feel like a real wedding and our usual guests are usually too wrapped up in being at the Cullen residence to care about Rosalie and Emmett." Jasper informed me.

Rosalie told me that some vampires had special gifts but I hadn't asked about her family specifically. It struck me then that Jasper could _feel_ the emotions of those around him. I realized at once that although at times it might be wonderful, it was really quite a burden to feel so much at once without any control as to what you would feel.

I also wondered what kind of other gifts the Cullens might have.

"Weddings always make me sentimental. Jazz, can we take a walk to the waterfall?" Alice asked batting her eyelashes. I could tell she didn't need to, Jasper would have done anything she asked.

They strolled away hand in hand, leaving Edward and I alone again.

"Would you like to come in with me? I noticed at the club that you were a fan of music and I have quite an extensive collection." Edward asked leaning close enough for me to smell his sweet breath.

I had to take a moment to collect myself. "I'll have to take a rain check on that. I had to trade shifts to get tonight off so I have a double shift tomorrow. I should go home and get some sleep."

"Oh, okay then, another time."

Edward escorted me to my car and opened the door for me.

"You really are from another time, aren't you?'

"Just treating a beautiful woman the way she should be treated."

As I drove off I began wondering if I had read the Edward situation all-wrong

**EPOV**

Another first. With Bella I just couldn't hear her thoughts. It drove me crazy. With Kate, I can hear them but they aren't at all what I'd expect. She zigs where I expect a zag. Its frustrating.

In all my years of solitude, every time I wanted to charm a woman it was no problem. As Bella said, I dazzle people.

But Kate said no. I can't even tell if she wanted to say yes.

I stayed up in the living room trying desperately to block out the thoughts of Rosalie and Emmett. Several hours later Alice and Jasper came back from their walk. Both looked slightly disheveled.

"Alice may I have a word with you?" I was already walking back into the kitchen and Alice followed.

"What's up Edward?"

"I need to ask you if you _see_ anything?"

"Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Now this is just out of curiosity, but, do you see Kate with anyone? Romantically?" I grimaced as I asked this. I was worried Alice would become defensive and become determined to get Kate out of our lives. For some reason that idea terrified me.

"No." She gazed long and hard into my eyes her pupils narrowing. "Why?"

"No reason. Just curious as to her future."

'Edward Anthony Masen, you are lying to me."

"Alice, I'm the one who can read thoughts. Not you. There is no way you can know I'm lying."

"I may be a vampire but I still have a woman's intuition. You are interested in her! Again, Edward, really? Another human?" She wasn't mad at me. Her questions were more pleading me to re-think my feelings.

"Its just an interest. She intrigues me. It probably means nothing."

"What does she think about you?"

"That's the problem, I can't tell. If I heard anything, believe me, I wouldn't be asking you This evening I was trying to…well, I was trying to dazzle and she was thinking about paying her bills! I was half tempted to tell her I was giving her 1,000 just to get her mind off the bills to see what she thought of me."

"There is hope then after all, maybe your dazzling techniques have gotten rusty.'


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Believe me, I don't own any of the Twilight character

**A/N Believe me, I don't own any of the Twilight character. I really wish I did**

_I just want to thank those that continually review this story. Your feedback means a lot!_

**Chapter 9**

**KPOV**

Rosalie and Emmett took a long honeymoon traveling around Europe. Every few days I would get postcard from a new city: Versailles, Barcelona, Cannes, Amsterdam, Rome, and Hanover to name a few.

Also, random Cullens appeared around me sporadically. I hadn't really expected to see much of them. I was friends with Rosalie and had assumed they all tolerated me for her sake.

Jasper showed up at my Laundromat. He said he wanted to help me fluff and fold. It led to some awkward moments when we got to my intimate apparel. Jasper was able to keep his cool though the bras, although I did get a sudden feeling of intense embarrassment that I was sure originated with Jasper. Once we hit the thongs though, Jasper made a quick excuse about needing to prune some shrubs for Esme and ran out of the Laundromat.

When Alice dropped by my dorm for an impromptu shopping excursion, I knew something was up. While Alice had warmed up to me slightly, saying we were friends would be a wild stretch of the imagination.

"Okay, Alice, what's going on? Are you guys babysitting me or something?"

"I have no idea what you mean." Alice responded casually looking into my closet, taking inventory of what we could get on our trip.

"First Jasper while I'm doing my laundry, now you. You have to admit it's a bit suspicious."

"I guess. It's really just because we want to get to know you better. I'll admit that I haven't been as….open to you as a friend. But its become clear that you are a good friend and, for better or worse, here to stay." While it didn't sound like a compliment, I knew she meant it as one. I had earned the family seal of approval.

Lastly, Edward had claimed to develop a certain affinity for the smell of coffee and baked goods since he continually hung out at my work.

"You know you never order anything."

"And you know I don't actually eat anything. Unless you've added mountain lion to the menu since yesterday." He smiled crookedly. It was his one imperfection and it made him all the more perfect.

I brushed that thought aside quickly but I thought I saw him smile even more broadly before I could.

"But you still leave a tip."

"I still think you provide excellent service."

Rosalie came over almost immediately when she got back. She came loaded with packages.

"I picked you up some gifts while I was in Paris. Not much just some of the fall lines from YSL, Chanel, and Stella McCartney. But on to more important matters. Spill. What's been going on? Carlisle tells me that you've been seeing a lot of us, especially Edward."

"I guess. They have been popping up a lot." I was stunned looking at the mountain of clothes now in my possession.

"Alice was evasive when I asked her what was going on." Then Rosalie took my hands into hers. "I have a theory, though."

"And that is." She was freaking me out now.

"Well, I asked Alice if this had anything to do with Edward and she said 'I haven't seen anything.'"

I guess Rosalie could tell that I had no idea what that meant.

"Oh, for Pete's sake. I would have thought you'd have picked that up by now. I swear you are smart at somethings and others you are clueless. Alice can see the future but only once a decision has been made. Its generally very reliable but the future can change. Anyway, she really didn't answer my question, which leads me to believe this is about Edward."

"What about him?"

"I think, well, he may be interested in you."

I was stunned. "That's just cruel Rosalie."

"No. I'm serious. You didn't see him before. He would never leave the house, except to go sulk in the forest when he thought we didn't notice. Now he is out meeting you. All Alice confirmed is no decision has been made between the two of you but that makes sense if you aren't even contemplating it."

"Of course I'm not. Not only is Edward gorgeous, he is still in love with Bella." I knew secretly I was trying to convince myself Rosalie was wrong. No sense in getting my hopes up for nothing.

"One, you realize that most people would list him being a vampire as their number one reason for not wanting a relationship. Two, you are beautiful. I really wouldn't hang around with someone who wasn't. Three, six months ago I would have said you were right about Bella but like I said you haven't seen the change in him. He even stopped playing her lullaby. Although, I did hear him playing a new composition when I got back. I wonder…." I could tell the last part of speech was not directed at me. It didn't matter as I had no idea what lullabies had to do with Edward and Bella.

"Rosalie, I don't know."

"Trust me, he's my brother. I know him better than he thinks I do. Just tell me, if he were interested, if he were falling in love with you, do you feel the same, could you?"

I contemplated what all that meant. A relationship with a vampire. A relationship with a handsome vampire. What could come of it? What future can one have with an immortal?

It didn't matter.

I remembered how I felt when his cool breath tickled my ear at the wedding and how he smelled when he was close. To be able to be close to that for a fraction of a second, to belong to it was worth any hurt that may come later.

"Yes." It was all I could say. It was all that needed to be said.

"Good. Now let me give you a word of advice. Do you know any foreign languages?"

"Yes, French and Gaelic. Why?"

"Let's just say that whenever you don't want Edward to hear what you're thinking, start translating Wordsworth into Gaelic."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Really, do you think I own these characters

**A/N: Really, do you think I own these characters? Cause I don't.**

**Chapter 10**

**KPOV**

I kept replaying the conversation Rosalie and I had over and over in my head. It just seemed ridiculous. A beautiful vampire was attracted to me.

Edward seemed to spend more and more time at the coffee shop, watching me work. I had to admit the perplexed look he gave whenever I took Rosalie up on her advice to translate poetry to Gaelic was priceless.

"You know I thought Gaelic was a dead language." He muttered as I reached over him to wipe down the tabletop.

"I'm practicing. I think its going to make a come back." I couldn't help but smile. I was enjoying the power I had to frustrate him.

"I'm assuming my dear sister informed you of my gift."

" She may have given me a heads up. But it was only fair. You seemed more than content to have an advantage over me."

"Well, it appears I was justified. It was an advantage I needed."

Edward spent the rest of the after noon in the coffee shop. After I caught him staring at me for the fourth time, I couldn't take it any longer.

"Do I have something on my face or something?" I asked getting irritated.

"No. Why?"

"You keep staring at me."

If vampires could blush Edward would have. He suddenly looked embarrassed and tried to change the subject.

"So, how late are you here until tonight?"

"I'm closing so I'll probably get out around eleven or so. And I open tomorrow so I need to get home afterward."

"Oh." I could tell he was disappointed.

I didn't want him to think I wasn't interested so in desperation to make any conversation I blurted out, "So tell me about Bella."

Oh my God. What was I thinking? Immediately after I said her name I regretted it but there was no backtracking.

He took a moment before he responded. I couldn't decide if he were choosing his words carefully or whether he had never thought how to answer a question like.

"What exactly do you want to know?"

"If you don't feel comfortable telling me you don't have to. Its just that Rosalie told me about her when we first met and well I'm curious about the only human to ever hold your attention."

"She was my first love." He spoke this so quietly I could barely hear him.

The lunch rush was over so I sat down opposite him.

"I had never experienced anything like it before. I suppose living so long an seeing so much had made me cynical as to the range of experiences one could have but she made me feel things I would have thought impossible. She made me feel human again. She redeemed me."

Okay, how was I ever going to compete with that?

I had let my mental guard down and Edward heard that thought.

"But it's over. It's been over for years. She helped me grown and move on from being a stubborn, skeptical vampire. I guess its comparable to your high school sweetheart. For those years your lives revolve around each other and you help each other move on from adolescence to adulthood but eventually you both move on. Its hard but its best. Ours was more intense but isn't everything when dealing with the supernatural."

I was speechless. I hoped with all my soul that he was being honest with me and more importantly with himself. I hoped that he thought of Bella as being a growing experience and the she was part of the past.

"Bella taught me how to love another person but I think I'm finally ready to put all those lessons to use with someone else. With my future."

He looked me directly in the eyes as he said this. It caused me to almost fall out of my chair.

"I believe you just made me swoon."

"Sorry, occupational hazard of hanging around with vampires."

Just then a group of about fifteen kids walked in. I could tell they were going to require constant supervision and Edward saw this too.

"I'm going to head out, I think I've monopolized enough of your time. But maybe tomorrow after your done work we can hang out?"

"Absolutely." This was the first time I had given into my desire to spend more time with him. We both broke out into wide grins. His was crooked.

I couldn't help but watch him as he mad this way out of the shop. He was so smooth and graceful it was like he was floating.

The noise of kids demanding brownies brought me back to reality. That was the thing, being around Edward made my life feel like a fantasy and at any moment reality was going to come crashing in on me.

The rest of the night went without incident.

It was about ten minutes until we closed and I was bent down behind the counter putting some dishes away. I heard the door open.

You've got to be kidding me. I hate when people come in so close to closing. I was only offering take-out I decided.

Before even getting up I shouted, "Can I get you anything to go?"

That's when I heard the door lock.

I hesitated. You know that feeling you get in the pit of your stomach. It tells you something is wrong; it tells you to run. I had that feeling. I didn't want to stand back up but I knew I had already given away my location.

"Hello. Can I, umm, help you?" I asked standing back up.

There were two of them. They were dressed in white beaters and black zip up hoodies and jeans.

"Yes, Bitch. You can get on the floor." The taller one shouted raising a gun in my direction.

I did as I was told. This could not be real. I was going to die at work the day before my first date with Edward. This was the first thing I thought about. The second thing I thought about was how stupid it was that my last thought was going to be that I missed my date with Edward instead of being bummed about dying in general.

Both men made there was over to the counter. The smaller one was carrying a metal pipe. In one quick blow he hit the cash register and it opened.

He quickly shoved the money inside into his pockets. It wasn't much considering I had made the nightly deposit into the safe in the office. I hoped they didn't know about that. The problem wasn't that I didn't want to give them the money, I didn't care about that. The problem was the safe only allowed me to put money in, I didn't have the combination to get it open to take money out.

"Get up!" The tall one shouted again.

As I stood he grabbed me by my hair and dragged me back toward the office. I realized they knew about the safe.

Once we got inside the office, I was thrown to the floor in front of the safe.

"Open it."

"I can't. I don't have the combination/"

He raised the gun and crouched down next to me placing the barrel of the gun next to my temple.

"It would be in your best interest to figure it out." He whispered into my ear. This made the threat all the more terrifying.

I fumbled with the dial, each time the door remained locked. I could tell the tall one was getting agitated.

I felt a hard thump against my head. I reached up to where I felt the blow and felt something warm and sticky. I realized I had been hit with the butt of the gun.

"Whoa! Hold on there bro." The shorter one called.

Thank God, at least one of them had compassion. Maybe I wouldn't die after all.

"There are lots of fun things I want to try with her and I want her to be conscious. I like to hear them scream."

Nevermind.

With that I felt my hair being ripped back again. The movement knocked me off balance and I was on my back. The tall one used his knees to pin down my wrists. He was above my head looking at the shorter one who I couldn't see but I assumed had taken a position by my feet.

I felt him press his hands against my legs, using them to spread my legs further apart. I tried to force them back together but he grasped my thighs and pushed.

I tried to scream but before any sound came out the tall one used the pipe to press it against my windpipe.

I was on the verge of passing out when suddenly the pipe was released. I was prepared to feel more unwanted touching but that too had stopped.

I heard a gunshot and then two loud blood-chilling crunches.

In an instant I was flying. I felt the wind in my hair as I was carried through the air. Then everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Still don't own the characters

**A/N: Still don't own the characters**

**Chapter 11**

**KPOV**

When I woke up I was in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar bed.

Was I dead? Did the afterlife include a mahogany sleigh bed and a floor to ceiling windows?

I tried to get up.

I was definitely not dead. There was no way I'd still be in this much pain.

"Whoa, be careful there."

I was suddenly aware of another presence in the room. A beautiful man with glowing white skin. Maybe I was dead after all and I was seeing an angel.

The figure moved closer and I saw his eyes. Amber. No, not an angel just a vampire.

"You've had quite the night."

"Edward?"

"Well, at least we know you aren't suffering from amnesia. Carlisle was worried about that. It would have been awkward to have the whole 'we're vampires' conversation again."

"What happened?"

"Well, I can only tell what I know, which isn't much. Last night, yes last night, you've been sleeping a long time, around 10:30 Alice ran into my conservatory. I had asked her to keep an eye on you." I could tell he was sheepish about that request.

"She said she saw something terrible and that I had to go to the coffee shop. She didn't tell me what. I got there as soon as I could but it was still too late. As soon as I got through the door I heard them, or rather heard what they were thinking. They each had the whole scenario mapped in their minds. It was so vivid, so absolute, so depraved, I thought I was too late." He hung his head.

"Then I smelled it. I smelled you. A sweet metallic scent. It was fresh. I zeroed in on it and I heard your pulse so I knew I still had time. I found you in the back room with one on top of you. You were unconscious." I didn't want to know what exactly was going on and was glad Edward didn't share what he saw.

"I heard a gunshot." I responded, still a little stunned that I made it out alive.

I could tell there was something Edward did not want to tell me.

"Well, you see, in a manner of speaking, I was shot."

"What?! Are you okay?"

"Of course. Gunshots are more of an inconvenience than life threatening. After he was through with you, Carlisle was able to remove the bullet from my shoulder and bandage the hole. It should regenerate quickly."

Edward was now sitting next to me on the edge of the bed. My heart started racing.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Edward, may I come in." Carlisle had opened the door a smidge to ask permission. It gave the impression that perhaps he had walked into situations he wished he hadn't before.

"Of course, Carlisle." Edward responded immediately getting up.

'Would you mind terribly if I commandeered your room to examine our new patient."

"I'll be downstairs." Edward leaned down and kissed me on my forehead before walking out. "I'll be back as soon as Carlisle is done."

As much pain as I was in, it all seemed to disappear when Edward was close by.

"He showed a tremendous amount of self control, you know. With all the blood from your head wound. Jasper had to leave, he smelled the blood coming before you even arrived."

I suddenly recalled the blow I received. I reached up to the back of my head and felt a small bandage that wrapped around my skull.

"I was able to sew up the laceration without shaving much of your scalp. I swear it's a very small area and in a couple of weeks it will hardly be noticeable. However, I would still expect Rosalie to remark on it."

I smiled weakly. His words were kind but clinical; it was not the Carlisle I was used to. I suspected that it was easier for him to resist his natural urges if he kept the environment free from emotion.

"That was the most severe injury. You have multiple contusions, the worst of which are located on your legs. You'll be sore for quite awhile but now that I'm satisfied that there is no brain damage, I can give you some morphine."

"Carlisle?"

"Yes, dear."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"The last thing I remember, besides hearing the gun go off, was a horrible crushing sound. Are they…did he…"

"The animals who did this," He was gesturing to the bruises on the inside of my legs, "are alive. As much as Edward wanted to kill them he was more concerned with getting you to me. Edward did do damage however. From what he described he probably crushed several ribs, fractured their orbital sockets, dislocated shoulders and hips and one of them, the one he caught on top of you, I believe the bones in his hands resemble sand right now. There will be a lot of explain when the time comes but I don't think the police are going to believe anything that comes out of the mouth of that filth."

I know that the violence shouldn't make me feel good but it did. I felt safe. Edward was protecting me.

"This should help you rest more comfortably. I'll send Edward back in." Carlisle gave me a shot in my right arm and quickly warmth spread over my entire body.

Edward must have been waiting right outside the door because almost as soon as Carlisle walked out, Edward was by my side once again.

"Edward, thank you so much. I…I don't know what may have happened if you hadn't…"

Edward cut me off before I could finish.

"Shhh, there is no need. Let's just call it a fringe benefit being friends with a vampire."

"Edward, how did you do it? I was covered in blood. How did you not lose control?"

"I have no idea. I didn't think at first. I just saw you on the floor underneath that vile monster and I had to get you out of there." I heard a low growl rumble in Edward's chest as he thought back to finding me.

"While running back here though it hit me. I never thought I'd want something that badly again." He was looking down at me now, twirling my hair around his fingers. "Bella's blood sang to me from the moment she walked into my life. After I lost her, I thought that was it. I had found my singer and lost her. I think I cut myself off from the possibility of finding that again."

"Put simpler, I wasn't listening. I was like a petulant child. I had found my favorite food and when I could no longer have it I decided I didn't want anything. So, when I met you I was closed off to your scent, your song. But carrying you here, I had no choice but to hear it and it was beautiful."

I felt my eyes getting heavy. Stupid morphine, now I would gladly trade a night of physical pain to be close to Edward, to talk to him and have him confide in me.

"Please don't leave me tonight." It was a desperate plea but I was desperate.

"The thought never crossed my mind. Though I must admit it has been awhile since I've kept someone company through the night, I may be rusty."

"As long as you're here, its all I want. All I could ever want." God, this morphine was making me say what I actually felt. I couldn't censor myself to sound less….cheesy.

Edward climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Get underneath the covers."

"I'll make you too cold."

"This morphine is heating me up. Believe right now I'm like the sun."

"My own personal sun. Breaking the darkness of a long night." Edward whispered this into my ear after he nestled down under the blankets.

His legs wrapped around mine, cupping them.

He started humming a tune that was familiar. I knew I hadn't heard it before but it felt like it was a part of me. If my soul could sing it would sing this song. Before I could ask what song it was I was fast asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Only Stephanie Meyer owns the characters from Twilight

**A/N: Only Stephanie Meyer owns the characters from Twilight. I am not Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 12**

**KPOV**

When I awoke I had no concept of what time of day it was. There were giant shades that covered the huge window in Edward's room.

Edward must have sensed I was awake.

"I drew the shades. It appears some members of my family thought it was appropriate to sit out back in lawn chair and watch what was going on up here. Not that you sleeping is terribly exciting to anyone else."

Somehow while I was sleeping, I changed position. Instead of lying with my back to Edward, I was facing him. My body pressed up against his granite frame. One arm was wrapped around his neck, my hand tangled in his bronze hair. My other arm was resting over his torso.

One of my legs was hitched up on his hip while the other was positioned between his legs.

My head was nestled at the base of his throat, just above his chest.

The way I was hanging on him felt vaguely inappropriate and I went to move. Before I could, I took a deep breath. I became paralyzed.

His smell was so intoxicating. It was sweet, fresh, and raw all at the same time. I wanted to rest my head there forever,

We lay there together for quite sometime, out bodies entwined, with me breathing his scent in as if it were as vital to my heath as oxygen.

"You know, your dreams are very interesting. Very…revealing." He murmured, chuckling slightly.

Oh my God, what had I dreamt? I forgot that Edward's ability to read minds would allow him to share my dreams.

I tried to remember but nothing was coming. It was made even more difficult by the fact that every moment with Edward felt like a dream. For all I knew lying in his bed, breathing in his scent, wrapped up in his arms was a dream. A fantastic one at that.

I knew what I had dreamt about him before and I sincerely hoped that my dreams last night had been more modest.

"Oh, those dreams seem interesting as well." He was getting too much joy from this.

In my mad desire to try to remember what last nights dreams entailed I forgot to block Edward from what I was thinking about now.

I with drew from our embrace to stare him in the eyes, pleading.

"Edward you can't hold last night's dreams against me, whatever they were. I was high on morphine!"

"I don't hold them against you. Quite the contrary really, it's been so long since I've had a dream it was magnificent being able to experience one again. And yours was, well, vivid to say the least."

I felt my skin turning red and went to turn around. I couldn't possibly face Edward now. I was mortified.

"No, don't! Please." I immediately stopped. "You look beautiful when you blush."

We lay there in silence. I was staring at him in shock. He was staring at me in admiration.

I could have laid in bed with Edward forever but soon there was a knock at the door.

"Edward, I would just like it know that Kate was my friend first and therefore I have some say over where she spends her time."

Unmistakably Rosalie.

"Rosalie, Edward is just taking care of me." In my head I was saying _Go away!_

Edward laughed and correctly translated.

"What she means to say, Rosalie, is go away. We are fine."

"Your going to want to come out of there anyway, Edward. Since you closed the curtain on your little show, you haven't seen the weather. The clouds are black out there, Edward. We haven't had a good game in ages."

"Do you feel well enough to go out?" Edward asked concerned.

Physically I could go out and but I was tempted to feign being to sore. In the end I decided to see what kind of game Rosalie was talking about.

Edward was not about to tell me.

"It'll be a surprise." Edward said looking truly excited to surprise me.

"Listen, I know you wouldn't know much about being surprised with the whole reading minds thing, but usually surprises…not so fun."

"Actually reading _your_ mind continually surprises me. Come on, get up. I think Alice went shopping for you earlier. We can go find her."

I reluctantly got out of bed. My legs were shaky and stiff but manageable. Edward couldn't help but laugh at the look on my face. I was definitely pouting.

I was practically stomping out the door with my hands on my hips when Edward came up behind me. He slipped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear.

"I promise you'll like this. If you don't, I swear I'll find some way to make it up to you."

Normally, that would have melted away any ill will I may have had but Edward's bed was so comfortable and I could lie in his arms. Rosalie said the clouds outside were black, which did not sound like it was going to be comfortable.

"Edward Cullen, I can barely walk as it is and you come up behind me and proceed in a way you know make me susceptible of fainting. Is that your deal? You save a girls life only to try to kill her with your charm?"

He laughed so loud the windows rattled.

We walked down the huge double staircase that lead down to the living room. The entire family was down there wearing some sort of uniform.

Alice immediately came over to Edward and I.

"Oh, good you're coming. I have some clothes for you upstairs. Follow me."

I followed the smallest Cullen as she led me to the room opposite Edward's.

I assumed it was hers and Jasper's. I had been so preoccupied in Edward's room I neglected to take in the finer details. I wondered if it resembled Alice's.

The room was huge. Easily the size of the entire house I grew-up in. It had a high vaulted ceiling and crown molding. The walls were a rich shade of purple and the carpet was a lush ivory. The bed was a four-poster. I looked around for steps of some kind because the bed was so high I couldn't imagine little Alice getting on it by herself.

In the far left corner there was 2 doors. One lead to a spa bathroom, the other to a walk in closet that was full with only Alice's clothes.

If I hadn't known Jasper and Alice were married, I'd have no idea they shared this room.

"Oh. Here it is!" Alice had been digging through a pile of shopping bags. She pulled out what seemed like a small suitcase full of clothes.

"I didn't know how long you'd be staying and I figured you can never have too many clothes, right?

"You really shouldn't have but thank you so much, Alice."

"Listen, Kate, while we're alone I'd like to talk to you. I need to apologize."

"For what?" All the Cullens had been so accommodating, I couldn't imagine what she was apologizing for.

"I didn't welcome you into our family as quickly as I should. It's not an excuse but my explanation is Bella. I was so worried that Edward would get hurt again. Last time it was my fault. We all rely on my visions so that we aren't taken by surprise. I didn't see her future change. I couldn't warn Edward."

I could tell how much Edward meant to Alice. They really did have a special bond as siblings and knew she must have felt so guilty for so long.

"You shouldn't blame yourself, Alice. Being surprised and caught off guard is part of love. When we're in love we let our guard down, its part of the risk. Edward doesn't blame you."

"I know. I just feel responsible for all of this. Anyway, back to you. I was wary of what your intentions were. But, I have seen what will come and couldn't be happier. Everyone is thrilled!" Her exuberating was contagious.

"What have you seen, Alice?"

"Like you said love is about surprises."

What was with this family and surprises?

Before I got a chance to reprimand Alice about the rudeness of telling someone you know a secret and aren't going to tell them, Edward walked in the room. He looked positively delectable in a matching uniform to the rest of the family.

I could now see that the front said "Cullen's Crushers."

Edward strode across the room toward us.

"What's going on you two?"

As he said this he placed on hand on the small of my back.

Alice smiled.

"Oh, nothing Edward. You'll find out soon enough,"


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Yep, still don't own them

**A/N: Yep, still don't own them**

**I wonderful reviewer asked why Edward seems more confident in this story. This is my first fanfic so it's hard sometimes to get the Edward I see in my head into this story, but let me try to explain.**

**When Bella broke up with Edward he realized that all the caution, all the waiting, all of his rules…they didn't work. She was his first relationship and he was still trying to figure out how a human could love a vampire. This time around he less reserved. I don't want to say more confidant but he isn't as controlling over every aspect of the relationship. He learned that even though he thought he had control over the relationship with Bella, he didn't. **

**This Edward is more of a free spirit.**

**Chapter 13**

**KPOV**

I started to root around the bag of clothes Alice had given me. I realized that right on top was a uniform like the one the rest of the family wore.

It was a simple baseball t-shirt, a white body and black sleeves, wit three buttons going down the neck. The front had "Cullen's Crushers" written in red script.

I turned it around to see the back. Alice had it embroidered to read "Kate" and the number 8. I know the gesture wasn't huge but I teared up anyway.

I put on the shirt, a pair of tight black Capri length sweatpants, and knee high striped socks that had a black stir-up sewn on them.

I couldn't believe that a friendly game of family baseball seemed so…. organized.

I stood in the hallway, unseen, before descending down the stairs. The Cullens were down stairs preparing for the game. I heard Emmett downstairs trash talking already.

"Face it Edward, you are going down. You may be fast but there is no way you are going to catch the ball once I hit it into the next town."

"We'll see Emmett, we'll see." I thought it was cute that Edward wasn't participating in the typical male chauvinism. His physical appearance was that of a young man but it was times like these when he displayed his century of living.

"You may want to rethink that Emmett. Edward is playing to impress someone again. That could make him quite the formidable opponent." I love how Jasper always thought of strategy.

"Maybe, but I have Rosalie to impress. She's demanding you know. OUCH!" I heard a crashing sound after Emmett had described Rosalie as demanding. I could only imagine what decorative vase she had thrown at him.

"Ah, but Emmett Rosalie is better than you anyway." Alice chimed in.

I leaned back against the wall of the hallway and slid down until I was sitting with my knees against my chest.

No matter how much time I spent with this family, either one on one or as a group, they never failed to amaze me. They were so ordinary. Here they were downstairs arguing over who was the best a playing some sort of game, typical sibling trash talk.

But they were also extraordinary or rather supernatural. For instance, I had no idea what game I was about to witness but I could guarantee that it was not the type of thing a normal human could participate it.

"We are quite the dichotomy, aren't we?" My heart skipped a beat in surprise. Edward sat down beside me. He must have come up the stairs and must have heard what I was thinking.

"It gets quite confusing, all this pretending to be human. I think it may be a reason most vampires choose not to blend in. That and the extreme blood lust." He held a straight face for several seconds before he broke into a wide grin.

"So, does your sense of humor always revolve around the slaughter of humans?"

"No, not _always._ Come on, everyone else has left for the field already." Edward stood up and extended a hand for me to grab.

We walked down the steps and through the deserted Cullen living room. When we got to the front yard I noticed how dark the sky looked.

"Are you guys sure about playing tonight? It looks like it's going to be a bad storm."

"Sweetheart, that's the point."

I was baffled but that was nothing new when I was around the Cullens.

Edward kept walking through the front yard, away from the garage that contained his shiny silver Volvo.

"Ummm, Edward where are you going?"

"To the field."

"Where is the field?"

"Oh, I'd say thirty or so miles east of here. Give or take."

"Whoa, who, whoa, wait a minute. One, I don't know if you've noticed but I'm still in some pain. Fifteen miles is ridiculous. It would take me hours to get there and it looks like it's going to pour any minute. Your plan doesn't make any sense." I was getting overly animated in my hand gestures as I was trying to explain the ludicrous nature of his plan.

Edward strode toward me, making up the space between us in three short steps. He grasped my hands to stop them from moving wildly. He clutched them against chest; right where heart stopped beating the night Carlisle changed him.

"It doesn't make sense because you are thinking about it like a human." With that he turn his back toward me and slipped his head underneath my arms so that I was draped over his shoulders and back.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked cautiously.

"We're going to go for a run, and before you start to complain again, the run won't be taxing for you. Your obligation is more to ride really."

Before I could imagine what was going to happen next, I had the strangest feeling of déjà vu. If felt like I was flying, just like the night Edward rescued me.

This time my eyes were open and it was amazing. We weren't flying but we were going so fast the trees passed by us in a blur. Edward didn't even look like he was exerting himself, even though we probably could have outrun an express train.

I felt so free.

We were at the field within minutes. Before I let go of my grip around Edward's neck I pulled myself to his ear. "Thank You." I whispered.

It wasn't a 'thank you' for the ride but a 'thank you' for letting me experience that feeling. Normally, I would want to explain that to someone but I knew Edward have seen what I meant.

I slid down Edward's back slowly until my feet reached the ground. We walked, hand in hand, across the meadow towards his family.

The rest of the Cullens were in various positions on the far end of the meadow. They were stretching in pairs. It was obvious they were waiting for something.

"What are they waiting for?" I asked Edward. I was looking around, maybe there were others joining us.

"For the storm to begin." Edward responded like it was obvious. "I promise this will all make sense soon."

Before we could even walk the distance of the meadow a loud clap of thunder rang out overhead. Instantly all the Cullens were up and ready to take their positions.

Edward escorted me to Esme's side and then took off with the rest of his family.

When I saw Emmett taking a mock swing I realized what they were going to play.

"Baseball?" I asked rhetorically.

"Yes, dear. Edward was fond of it while he was human. Carlisle took a fatherly interest in it and as our family grew the concept of a game became too enticing to ignore. But a couple years ago Carlisle informed me that I was more valuable as a cheerleader and umpire and I must admit it wasn't too hard to convince me to keep score rather than play."

I spent the next three hours watching vampire baseball. The force with which the all hit the ball was so much it sounded like two trains colliding. The thunder was a good cover but the crack of the bat was even louder.

I saw Edward run for and catch balls that look like they landed miles away. They were all laughing and trash talking. Again, it was the perfect example of such normalcy taking to abnormal lengths.

When the storm was over all the Cullens same in meet Esme and I. From what I could gather Carlisle, Edward, and Rosalie won. Edward and Alice were not allowed to be on the same team as together it would constitute and unfair advantage.

Everyone started to head back the way Edward and I came, presumably going back to the house. I started walking that was too but Edward held me back.

"Going so fast?" He asked.

"The storm is over isn't it?"

"Yes, and that precludes vampire baseball but human baseball seems appropriate. I mean, you have a uniform and everything." Then he smiled.

It really wasn't fair. I didn't stand any chance when he smiled. I swear I'll play fair. Humor me."

"Fine. But I get to bat first."

"Deal."

Edward led me back to the field and took a position as pitcher that was much closer to home plate than when he played with his family.

He lopped the baseball toward me underhand.

"Now, I may be human but that was just insulting."

"Sorry. I guess I always underestimate you mortals."

"That was your first mistake with me."

"I hope it's my last."

If he weren't so beautiful, he'd be infuriating for being so perfect.

The next pitch I made contact and sent is sailing to the left side of the meadow. I was so excited and surprised I almost forgot to run.

I took off toward first base and seeing no sign of Edward immediately went to second.

Before I could even scream in protest I was swept up from behind. He was going so fast he just looked like a blur. I thought I'd hit the ground hard but instead his arms were wrapped around me, cushioning the fall.

"You said you'd play fair. Fair means no vampire advantages!" I said exasperated to be on my back.

"Again, sorry. Old habits die hard." He didn't seem to be making any plans to move from his place on top of me.

I stared into his eyes, his glowing brilliant amber eyes.

What happened next was like slow motion. I knew it was coming but there was nothing I could do to change it. I don't even know if I would have changed it. I was powerless. It was almost as if it was a fact that was undeniable. Edward was going to kiss me.

He leaned down and whispered over my lips. "There are some habits, though, that I'd like to pick up."

His hard lips met mine. They were smooth and cold but the heat that our lips together were like a chemical reaction.

I couldn't help but think back to chemistry on how some elements when separate were cold and unstable but when thrown together violently with another element a great deal of heat is created and a new stable compound is born.

That's how I felt. Separate we were cold and unstable together we made an entirely new better element.

"When I kiss you, you think about the periodic table. And one would think the vampire would be the weird one."

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I love that you never think what I think you would. Like I said not too many surprises in my life, except you. And that is for multiple reasons."

Then it happened again. He kissed me. This time however I decided not to think about what reactions were happening and just follow where the reactions would take me.

I took his bottom lip between mine and suckled it. My hands wound their way into his bronze hair and I pulled him deeper into me. I think I subconsciously wanted him inside me, to create on person out of two bodies.

I felt him pressing against me. He removed his lips from mine and slowly moved them up my jaw to my ear and down my neck.

I pulled my mouth next to his ear and lightly bit his earlobe. Then he used his tongue, his icy tongue to trace a pattern on my neck.

I could help but moan soft into his ear.

"Oh, Edward."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- I don't own the characters**

**This chapter is pure fluff. **

**Chapter 14**

**KPOV**

The next morning I woke up in Edward's bed again. As I stretched, I thought I could get used to this.

Now that waking up in his room wasn't a total shock, I could take my time and soak in my surroundings.

The huge dark wood sleigh bed was outfitted in soft taupe sheets with a navy comforter. Over the bed huge a sketch of what Chicago must have looked when Edward was a boy.

The west side of the room was made up of the floor to ceiling windows. I could only imagine how beautiful it would be to watch a sunset from Edward's bed.

The walls were navy and the carpet was a plush ivory. There was a huge armoire in against the wall by the door to the hallway. Two additional doors were located on the wall opposite the bed, presumably one lead to the bathroom and the other to a closet. I couldn't imagine anyone's closet being as full as Alice's.

Located in one the far corner of the room was shelving that held vinyl records and CD's. There was a chair in front of the shelving unit and it looked like there was a stereo located in the center of the unit with headphones attached.

In the other far corner there was a large secretaries desk. Edward was sitting in the chair at the desk. His fingers were massaging the bridge of his nose.

I began to wonder what was troubling him when he turned around.

"Its nothing, Kate." He reassured me getting up from the chair. And in truth his whole demeanor changed and whatever was weighing on his mind was suddenly lifted.

He came and sat next to me on the bed.

"Carlisle went to the police station today to give them an update on your condition. He sys he will be able to buy you an additional but tomorrow you will need to make a statement. I already have."

"And what did you say?" I imagined Edward in a small concrete room with a one-way mirror. _Why yes officer I am an immortal vampire and used my powers for good and not evil._

"Don't worry about what I said. I've had a century of practice at lying and I don't want you to have to bear that burden. You need to tell them the truth. Tell them what happened before I got there and what you remember from after I arrived. If I recall you were unconscious so I can't imagine it's much to tell."

He was right. I heard a shot and some crunching but saw nothing. It could have been a figment of my imagination.

"Well, since I have one more of being blissfully ignorant of the outside world, can I choose an activity?"

"Anything you desire, my sweet."

"You may regret that."

"Roller-rama? I can honestly say I've never been here." Emmett and Rosalie were walking toward the entrance of the roller rink.

"I can see why we've neglected to grace it with our presence." Rosalie was looking at the building.

It was made of cinder blocks and the striped that were painted around the building were cracking off.

Alice and Jasper came walking up next.

Alice had bought a special outfit in honor of the occasion. She was wearing black spandex capri pants with a purple tank top. The tank top was backless and had gold string that crisscrossed her back. She was also wearing gold stiletto heals.

"I'm ready to rumble." It was adorable when Alice was competitive. Her tiny 4'11" frame was so innocuous that competitive language seemed to be a foreign language when spoken by her.

I had taken the Cullens to participate in the only sport I could think of where they did not have an enormous advantage. Roller derby.

I asked Edward if they had ever been roller-skating and he said they had not. I was worried that their gracefulness would carry over to the rink.

But Edward told me that their super human skills were only acquired to facilitate hunting and that since roller-stakes were not really part of the vampire arsenal, he was fairly certain that they would be quite human on skates.

Just to be sure I also went to Carlisle and asked his opinion. He confirmed what Edward had suspected and wanted to be there to see them all fall flat on their faces.

"Okay guys time to go rent some skates!" I tried to sound as excited as possible.

"Rent skates? What does that even mean. Why would one rent footwear? That's just gross." Rosalie looked disturbed that I would even suggest such a thing.

"Don't worry, Rosalie, I thought Kate might plan something like this. I bought us all stakes." Jasper promptly opened up both bags he was carrying and took out six pairs of brand new racing skates.

"Wasn't there anything more stylish? Something with a heal and a pointed toe maybe?" Rosalie asked, clearly not happy with the fashionableness of skates.

"Rosalie, be happy I got these. From what I heard the skates you rent are two-toned…red and blue." The way Alice described the renal stakes it was as if they were cursed.

"Well, I guess they are black at least." Rosalie was resigned to the fact that staking was not a fashion show.

"Okay guys, everyone take a few minutes and think of a roller derby name. A lot of people try to incorporate their name but you don't have to. It should be fun, cheeky, and slightly scary. Mine is Miss. Chevious." I was really looking forward to seeing what each of them would come up with.

They each concentrated hard for a few minutes. Alice broke the silence.

"I've got it. Malice in wonderland!" She was proud of her discovery and in fact it was quite good.

"That's great Alice. Mine is going to Rose from the grave. People will have no idea how appropriate it is."

I was happy that they were all having a good time with this.

"Oh, oh. I got one. Em Pale. Get it? It's like impale and I'm pale." Emmett seemed like he surprised himself with how witty his name could be.

"Jasper, that isn't very original. But I guess it's appropriate." Alice looked a little disappointed.

"I'll be Major Pain." Alice was right. It wasn't original but it was very Jasper. He was proud of his military service and his name reflected that.

Edward was last.

"Edward that doesn't even make any sense! Why?" Alice cried. Evidently Edward had made his decision.

"I saw it on an interview and it sounded….ummm, cool?"

I had never heard Edward refer to something being cool if he wasn't referring to its temperature.

"Well, what is it?" Emmett was getting aggravated at being left out of the loop between Edward and Alice.

"Spunk Ransom."

Emmett and Jasper broke out into a chorus of hooting laugher.

Rosalie and I joined Alice in her embarrassment. Edward looked sheepish but defiant.

"Spunk Ransom it is." I said dejectedly.

We sat down and laced up. I briefly explained the rules to everyone and I put on my safety equipment.

The Cullens put on helmets, for appearance sake, but no other protective equipment.

"Kate, first, we are kind of indestructible. Secondly, I'm not going to fall." Emmett was highly confident of himself.

"Okay, Em Pale. We'll see." I couldn't wait to see his moves.

Rosalie was done first and went out for a practice lap. She was beautiful. She flew around the track like a swan on the water. I was beginning to think my plan was flawed and vampires really were better at everything.

Then Emmett got up and I realized I was not so far off the mark. He wasn't up for more then thirty seconds before his skates went out from underneath him and he was on his butt.

"Hey!" He yelled like someone had come from behind him and pushed him.

This time it was Edward and Jasper who couldn't stop laughing. Every time Emmett tried to get up he went right back down. And every time Emmett fell the whole building shook with the force of his body slamming into the foundation.

With a lot of effort and concentration Emmett was able to get to his feet and make his way out to the rink where his wife was skating around without any trouble.

"Rose, baby, come help me." Emmett pleaded.

"No, you'll only take me down with you, you big oaf." Rosalie skated away from him.

Next were Jasper and Alice. Without having as much trouble as Emmett they were able to make it to the rink together, though they were not as graceful as Rosalie.

Edward and I were last. Edward was shaky but trying not to show his worry about making a fool of himself.

I got everyone lined up on the starting line. Emmett was clutching the wall to steady himself.

Then I blew the whistle and everyone was off. I have to admit it was not at all what I expected.

Rosalie was immediately in the lead. Emmett was immediately on the ground after being startled by the whistle. Alice and Jasper immediately took hands and started skating around the rink like it was a couple's skate. I hung back a little waiting for Edward to start.

Next thing I know Rosalie is coming up from behind us and gives me a forearm to the chest, which sent me down. Edward came to my rescue (did no one but Rosalie understand what roller derby was about?) and fell trying to help me up.

I managed to get up, even though Edward's tangled limbs were more of a hindrance then Rosalie's blow. I gave him my arm to help him get up. He nearly pulled it out of its socket.

"Owww!" I yelled rubbing my shoulder.

'Sorry, vampires are deceptively heavy when we're helpless."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie take down Alice and Jasper. To be fair though they really were a two-for-one type deal.

This went on for about another hour. Edward and I spent most of our time avoiding Rosalie and her elbows. Jasper and Alice skated around in relative peacefulness. And Emmett had made his way around the rink once by clutching the walls. Rosalie looked as flawless and serene as ever, even though she had spent the last hour taking down members of her family.

When we all staked in we were greeted my Carlisle carrying a video camera.

"Thank you so much, Kate. I can't wait to make a copy of this to send to Denali. I'm sure they will love seeing the kids so…vulnerable."

Emmett turned a bright cherry red at the thought of his flailing making their way across the vampire community.

Once everyone had made their way out of the building Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

He rested his head on top my mine and sighed.

"You know you have managed to do something no one else has in over seventy years."

"Yes, and what is that?

'You've humbled Emmett."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- I don't own these characters and I'm 100 sure Stephanie Meyer would not have them do what they are about to do

**A/N- I don't own these characters and I'm 100 sure Stephanie Meyer would not have them do what they are about to do.**

**This is all Lemons, be warned**

**Chapter 15**

**APOV**

"Uggg, I am so tired of Edward and his virtue. That boy has so much pent up frustration it makes all our lives difficult." I confided in Jasper.

Edward had managed to remain chaste for over 100 years. For a while all of us were impressed. It took will power not to give into our vampire instincts and the fact that Edward was also able to resist carnal instincts amazed us.

Then Bella came around and he still didn't give in. He was in love with her and she with him and he placed all these rules into effect. He said it was so he wouldn't accidentally hurt her but there were plenty of things that could have been done to relieve the pressure.

Now, we were all just frustrated with him. It was getting ridiculous. It was happening all over again with Kate. I could see it in his eyes, how much he desired her. I saw their kiss in the meadow and how passionate it was.

Frankly, Edward was not fun to be around when he couldn't get the release he so desperately wanted.

"I have an idea on how we can fix that. If you don't mind interfering that is." Jasper told me while kissing the hollow behind my ear.

"Of, course I don't. And your plan is perfect. Goodbye virtue." I saw Jasper's plan. I also saw that while we would get the ball rolling, it would be Edward that made the final decision to give into temptation.

**KPOV**

Edward had called earlier in the day to invite me over to the house. He said that Alice wanted to show me some of the family's history.

I was excited to see everyone's past. I had heard all their stories on how they became what they are but I knew Carlisle had some fantastic artifacts from his travels and Esme had tediously recorded the Cullen family history.

When I got there Alice gave me a tour of Carlisle's study. I was in awe of the artwork that was displayed.

"When you're around for over 400 years you tend to collect things easily." Alice explained.

I was around 8 o'clock when Alice made a suggestion.

"Edward why don't you take Kate to your room to watch the sunset."

Edward cocked one eyebrow. "Good idea, Alice. But don't get your hopes up, its not going to happen."

As we were walking up the stairs I asked Edward what was not going to happen.

"Alice seems to be hoping that I'll lose my virtue."

I didn't know what to say. I had to admit that I had wondered what it would be like to be with Edward. To feel his skin next to mine. To know him completely. I wondered what was so terrible that he wouldn't want to be close with me. What was wrong with me?

Edward stopped in his tracks and turned to look at me. He took my hands in his.

"Don't think that. Don't ever think that. It has nothing to do with you. Believe me if you could hear my thought when I'm with you, you would blush. I want to. My body longs for it. I used to believe that I needed to be married for it to be right but I don't think that anymore. I'm hoping I'll just know when the moment is right."

He allayed my fears. It wasn't that he didn't want to make love to me. He was just old fashioned. I could wait.

We entered his room and he led me to the bed. Edward leaned against the headboard and I snuggled under his arm resting against his chest.

We watched the sun dip down below the trees. It cast a beautiful rose color light on everything. Light came streaming into the room. The sun dipped lower and lower as the sky turned a darker shade of blue. Within the hour stars twinkled in the inky velvet sky.

Edward was twirling my hair in his fingers and humming. It felt perfect.

Edward adjusted my weight and got up. He went over to his music library and put on a record.

"This is probably one of the only songs from the seventies that I like."

Van Morrison's 'Moondance' came on, softly filling the room.

I loved this song.

Edward made his way back to the bed. If I didn't know better I would say he was sauntering.

As Edward got back into bed I saw a look in his eyes that I had never seen. I couldn't describe it but it excited me to my core.

Then I felt something strange. All of a sudden I was hit with a wall of lust. I could care less about Edward and his virtue. I wanted him now.

Before I could act on my desires Edward kissed me. His lips were icy and hard but at the same time warm and inviting. They pulsated with desire. He wasn't content with stopping at just the lips.

I felt like someone one else possessed my body as Edward moved his lips down my neck and blew lightly on the hollow of my neck.

I reached down to the hem of his shirt and ran my hands up his chest taking his shirt up with me.

"We shouldn't be doing this. You just done telling me how we shouldn't be doing this." I moaned into Edward's ear.

"I know. But I can't help it. All this desire, it's just driving me insane."

"Well, I guess we'd better continue. It can't be good to have an insane vampire."

Now that Edward was topless I ran my fingernails up and down his back, pushing down harder and harder with each stroke.

Edward let out a primitive growl and flipped me over so that I was on top of him, straddling his torso.

He began unbuttoned my blouse and then got frustrated and ripped the rest. He pulled me down so that our chests were smashed together, heaving in unison.

He ran his cold hand up my back but it left a trail that felt like fire. His hand got to the back of my bra and within seconds it was unhooked.

"You know for being inexperienced you were quite good at that."

"Maybe I'm a natural?"

"Let's hope you're a natural at other things too."

His hand reached around and I gasped when he made contact with my breast. He began massaging it, slowly working his way to my nipple.

He changed our position again so that he could slide down my body.

He kissed my neck, then my shoulder, then my clavicles, then my sternum, and then he gave a soft kiss to my breast before finally taking my nipple into his mouth.

My body exploded. I could feel the muscles tighten and release in spasms. Edward was using his tongue to circle my nipple.

He used his free hand to feel down my belly and sliding his hand under the waistband of my pants.

I anticipated the moment when he would make contact with the most sensitive pat of me but I still wasn't prepared for the shutter that went through my body.

His two fingers found the epicenter of my core. It was dripping moisture. He began working small circles, rubbing and caressing me.

He broke contact with my nipple and came back up to kiss my lips.

I became the aggressor and gave him a passionate kiss. My tongue darted in his mouth, carefully avoiding his teeth.

I was beginning to think I had everything under control until he suddenly took his nimble fingers away from clitoris and entered my body.

He did it quickly but then followed with long slow strokes that penetrated deeply.

My euphoric state made me feel like I was going to lose consciousness so I quickly pushed him off me.

I flattened his body against the bed using mine. I kissed his neck, and down the length of his chest. I undid his pants and pulled them completely off along with his underwear. I stood there for a moment admiring his perfect form in the moonlight.

His member was hard and throbbing, standing at full attention so that it almost hit his stomach. I kissed the inside of his thighs starting at the knee and working my way up.

When I reached the top of his leg I took my tongue and wound it around the tip of his penis.

I heard him moan.

I took all of him in my mouth and starting going up and down, using my tongue to go around the tip.

"I'm not going to last." He quickly removed himself from my mouth and pinned me against the bed. He clasped my wrist above my head.

"Hold completely still. If I get too carried away I could seriously hurt you."

I did as he said. It took all my will power not to wrap my legs around him to force him to enter me.

He took a few minutes and breathed deeply. Finally I could feel him at my opening.

"Please, Edward." I was begging him to continue. To give me what we both wanted.

In one fast motion he entered me.

I gave a low whimper as I tried not to lose control.

He just stayed motionless for a moment.

"My God, you feel amazing."

Slowly at first he began pumping, picking up speed as he went. Eventually the bed began pounding into the wall. I had an idea.

"Let me get on top."

He responded rapidly and again I was straddling him.

I reached down with my hand and guided him inside me.

As I slowly slide down his shaft until I reached the hilt, I saw his eyes roll back in his head.

I began to raise and lower myself on top of him. I took his hands and placed them on my hips so that he could show me the pace he liked.

He bent up so that I was sitting I his lap and he could reach my breasts with his mouth. He began suckling.

"Oh, God Edward. Oh, God." I could tell what was coming. The tension had built to its max.

All the muscles in my body began convulsing at once sending earthquakes throughout my body.

Edward responded in kind letting out low moans signaling his release.

He collapsed backward. I laid my body forward falling on his chest. He was still inside me.

We lay like that, as one person, for a while.

I finally went to get up, to get clothes on. He pulled me back down and pulled me under his arm into his chest. I wrapped my legs around his body and feel asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Really, these characters aren't mine

**A/N: Really, these characters aren't mine**

**Short chapter but I had to break it up somewhere or else it would be like 27 pages.**

**Chapter 16**

**KPOV**

I woke up in Edward's arm.

Exactly half of me was the happiest I had ever been. The other half was terrified.

What if this changed everything? What if this freaked him out? What he doesn't feel the same way about me as I do him? Can I handle that?

"I love you." Edward instantly crushed any fears that I had.

He rolled over so that he was on his side. He supported his head with one hand and threw the other across my midsection.

I couldn't help but make a purring sound that signified my complete blissfulness.

"You are an amazing creature." Edward was starting at my face, drinking in every detail.

I began translating Keats into French, backwards.

Edward's face was suddenly overcome with an expression of frustration.

"What don't you want me to know?"

I couldn't tell him. How could I?

What I was thinking was how can this last forever? How is this ever going to have a happy ending?

I knew I would be happy with changing into a vampire if that meant an eternity with Edward. I had no family, no friends, and no concept of any future that did not involve Edward.

But I knew he would never accept this. I knew that he fought Bella on her decision to change and was heartbroken when she decided she couldn't. He wouldn't get his hopes up again.

"Just thinking about how perfect you are." I lied. "I don't want you hearing those thoughts, you might get a big head."

He was instantly on top of me, showering my neck with kisses.

We spent the day in the same meadow where the Cullen's played baseball.

I laughed as he chased me and caught me so quickly.

We lay in the sun with his shirt open as I kissed the sparkling skin.

"You should come with a warning label, you know?" I told him.

"What? May be hazardous to your heath?"

"No. May cause blindness." His dazzling skin made everything else seem dull.

As we laid there in the sun, his head resting on my belly, my hand running through is bronze hair, I thought that I could die right now and be completely happy.

We talked about what he could remember from his childhood. It wasn't much but it was fascinating. He told me about his mother and how he would watch her get ready for evenings out with his father. How she would kiss him goodbye and he would see the glittering diamond hairpin poking out from her head.

I told him of my childhood. I told him about how self-sacrificing my mother was. She would do whatever she could to make sure I had what I needed, whether it was soccer camp or new jeans.

He asked me what she looked like and how she smelled. No one had ever asked me those questions before. I think people thought that I wouldn't want to talk about her because she had died. But I found the more I talked about her the more real she was.

We lay there until the sky turned a magnificent rose color that stretched across the horizon.

Then Edward's cell phone rang.

"What do they want Alice?" Edward voice was suddenly frightening. I could hear the panic.

"Are you sure? No danger?" I wished I could hear the other end of the conversation.

"I'll be home immediately."

Our day of carefree fun was over.

When Edward got up he wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Edward, what is going on?"

"Alice has seen…company."

"What does that mean?"

"She has seen one of our kind but a traditionalist."

I knew that in Cullen language that meant that this vampire chose to drink blood of the human variety.

"I never wanted you to see the darker side of my kind, Kate. Alice said she foresees no danger. He appears to be just passing through and if no victim crosses his path, he will not be hunting one out. But I would feel more comfortable if you stay the night in a different location. We have an condo in the city, take my car."

"Edward, you tell me there is a murderous vampire hanging around and then send me off to spend the night alone?"

"I'll take Carlisle's car and meet you there. I need to make sure with Alice that no one else is going to be harmed." His amber eyes were molten. I could see that he was pleading with me to go. I couldn't say no.

"Fine."

"Thank you." He took my hand and kissed it. "Drop me off at home. I'll bring some of the clothes Alice got you with me."

When I dropped him off I could see Carlisle and Jasper on the porch. Carlisle looked concerned.

"Are you going to be okay?" I didn't want to ask for fear of the answer but I had to.

"I swear, my love. I will be fine. I just need you in a safe location so I don't worry."

"Okay." I wasn't a 100 sure I believed him.

He leaned closer and slowly our lips met. This kiss lasted longer and was more urgent. He put his hand on the back of my head and pulled in closer to his.

When our lips finally parted his pushed our foreheads together.

"I love you. I will meet you. You will not be alone for long. I promise."

I had no choice I had to believe him.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I don't own any of the twilight characters, I only wish I did

**A/N: I don't own any of the twilight characters, I only wish I did.**

**Chapter 17**

**KPOV**

As I pulled out of the Cullen's driveway I was nervous for Edward but I wasn't scared.

Alice had foreseen no danger. Edward would meet me at their place in the city and he would probably be there before I would with the way he drove.

I turned on the radio; excuse me, the satellite radio that Edward had installed in the Volvo. The main highway into the city was jammed. Just my luck.

I vaguely remembered an alternate route that my foster mom had taken once. It was local roads but nothing backwoods. Nice, well lit, and populated.

I had been traveling for about an hour when signs for detours started popping up.

"You have got to be kidding me." I muttered to myself.

I sat in the Volvo at an intersection for about 10 minutes. No one was around.

Should I continue down the road I was on, even though it said I needed a detour, in hopes of finding another way? Or should I take the recommended detour into the woods?

"What the hell." I sharply turned the wheel to the right taking me down a dark road that led into the woods. I reasoned that if I continued down my original route, there was a very good chance I'd get lost. At least down this road there would be detour signs pointing me in the right direction.

The road got darker and darker as the sun continued to sink below the horizon and the moon was absent from her place in the sky.

Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw something move.

"Probably just a deer." I said aloud, trying to reassure myself that was all it was.

There it was again. Unless this was a magically deer that walked on two legs, it was not a deer.

I hurried up and accelerated. Why was I the stupid girl that went into the woods alone? I was girl that people shouted at in movies because she is two stupid to sense obvious danger.

Hello. Crazed vampire in town! Let me just take this dark deserted road that leads into the woods, I'm sure he wouldn't be hanging out in there.

My stupidity amazed me.

I was going over 80mph when the hood of the car was suddenly smashed from above.

Standing on top of the hood was a beautiful figure. He stood at about Jasper's height, with short black hair, and pale translucent skin but his visage was markedly different from any of the Cullens.

Even in the dark I could see his eyes glow red.

"Leaving so soon? I haven't even introduced myself." Great I got a talkative vampire.

"My name is Josiah. And you smell….remarkable." He had smashed in the windshield of the Volvo.

"Is that vampire I smell on you? There are more here?" He looked puzzled. He didn't know if he should be quick and finish me before they could come and challenge him for his prey, but he was also mystified on how I was able to escape them.

I took my chance.

I quickly got my seatbelt off and ran. I didn't care where I was going, I just took off.

"Now, really. That's not polite either. And quite frankly a waste of time." Josiah called after me.

I knew it was.

I remember how quickly Edward was able to catch me in the meadow this afternoon. It felt like a lifetime ago.

I knew Josiah would have just an easy time catching me but it was instinct. I knew to fight would be even more hopeless, so I ran.

My legs burned and my lungs felt like they were on fire but I kept going.

I could hear him laughing behind me. This was a game to him. He was enjoying himself, watching me try to escape, knowing I would fail and perish all the same.

"Now, now, I do have a schedule to keep. I must be moving on." He commented as he suddenly landed in front of me.

I crashed right into him. I was like running at a mountain and hitting it at 60mph. I flew backward.

I tried scrambling up to run again but I felt a sharp pain in my thigh.

Josiah had placed on foot on my thigh and casually pressed down, snapping the bone as if were a twig on the forest floor.

"That should slow you down for a bit. Now, let me see. I must say I don't care for theatrics but I do think this is a special occasion, albeit unexpected. Normally, I'd just as soon bite your neck and drain you immediately. Quick and painless. But you seem to have gotten away from another, I want them to find you and see how magnificent I am. A calling card if you please."

With that he took my arm and wrenched it up. It completely came out of its socket.

With my limbs leaving my body in all different directions I resembled a rag doll thrown aside for some better, newer toy.

Next he took his boot and placed it on my neck.

"Such a shame. So pretty." And then the boot came down. I heard several crunching sounds.

"Now, I hate to leave on such bad terms. How about a hug." He picked me up off the ground and held me close to his body. At yet closer, and closer.

As he pulled me in his arms tightened around my frame. I was acutely aware that with every tightening I would hear another snap, feel another blow. He was literally crushing my ribcage one rib at a time.

"Goodnight, my sweet. But for you there will be no morning."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Nope, I know you were wondering but I don't own any of the charaters

**A/N: Nope, I know you were wondering but I don't own any of the characters**

**Chapter 18**

**EPOV**

"Edward, I'm sorry. She changed her mind last minute. She chose a new path." Alice looked at me frantic. She was afraid I'd blame her for this like I blamed her for not seeing Bella's change of heart.

"Alice, Alice I just need to know where? Where is she?"

It was amazing how fast everything changed.

At first we were all together just figuring out a basic game plan on whether to introduce ourselves or remain in seclusion.

Then Alice saw her.

She saw Kate. He body broken grotesquely, drained of blood.

Alice closed he eyes.

"There was a detour. She's on it. Maybe 10 or 15 miles into the woods. You'll be able to smell him if your close."

Yes, we absolutely would smell the rouge vampire.

"Edward, you and I will go. The rest of you will wait here." Carlisle spoke. He was right. If we were there in time and she was alive but bleeding the others might lose control.

I raced out of the house without bothering to see the reaction of the others.

I knew Carlisle would be close behind but I had to get to Kate as quickly as possible. Alice's talent is useful but she can't tell exactly when what she sees will happen. For all I knew Kate was already dead.

I was able to find the detour quickly.

Suddenly I was confronted with what remained of my car. The front end was decimated, a huge crater placed in the center of the hood. The windshield was smashed but the driver side door was open.

Maybe she was able to get out and run. I was hopeful for a moment. Then I remembered she could never be fast enough to run away from a vampire.

I breathed in deeply. I caught an unfamiliar sweet smell.

I followed it immediately. I couldn't be too late. It was not an option.

He must have been playing with her because the trail went on for quite awhile. I knew if he wanted to he could have ended the chase much quicker.

Finally, I saw it. I saw them.

I was paralyzed with horror for a moment. My face contorted in rage as I saw her limp body in his arms.

I snapped back to reality as I saw him lean down, preparing to sink his gleaming white teeth into her pale, pure neck.

"NOOOOO!" I yelled running full steam at the monster.

My exclamation startled him enough to keep him from biting into her.

My body collided with his and the sound was deafening.

As soon as I hit the ground I crouched down between Kate and this beast.

"Oh, I see. She didn't escape. She's your…pet?"

I snarled.

"Its too late, you know, even if I don't drink from her. Humans are so fragile. They break so easily."

I reacted immediately. I turned to see the damage that was inflicted on her.

The newcomer took his opportunity and lunged at me. Pinning me to the ground.

I was grateful to temporarily distract him from finishing Kate.

_SLAM_

Another cataclysmic sound echoed through the woods.

Carlisle had arrived.

Now that he was outnumbered the stranger was not in a playful mood.

The noises coming from his and Carlisle battle were deafening. The snarling and growling was accompanied by the unmistakable sound of bodies hitting trees and the trees toppling.

I scrambled over to where Kate's body lay.

Broken. She was broken.

Her arms and legs were strewn in unnatural angles. He clothes were torn and her pale skin was developing deep bruises.

Her breathing was shallow and her heart was slowing. What worried me most is that she had no thoughts. Her brain was completely blank.

Carlisle and the other were still battling but I needed Carlisle to tell me what to do.

"Carlisle! She's barely breathing and her heart is weak. What can I do?" I pleaded for some direction.

As I was asking Carlisle, I picked up her body. Her head rolled about and it was obvious that her neck was broken.

Carlisle did not miss it.

"Edward, she's dying." Even whilst fighting, Carlisle tried to my sympathetic.

"No!' I roared.

"Edward, if you don't want her to die, you know what to do."

What? He couldn't be serious. We had never even discussed her changing. I had never actually performed one. I couldn't be the one who decided this for her. I wouldn't take her soul from her.

Carlisle must have detected my hesitation.

"Edward!"

So many times I had thought to myself that I wish Carlisle hadn't changed me. I wish he had let me die naturally, when I was supposed to. I didn't understand when he said he couldn't just sit back and watch that happen. Now, I understood.

I was being selfish but I couldn't watch her die. Not like this. Not now.

"I don't know if I can. What if I can't stop?"

"You will. You love her. You won't kill her. Trust yourself; she trusts you. But Son, it has to be now, before it's too late."

He was right, time was essential. The venom needs to be inserted into the blood stream before the heart stopped beating.

I looked down at my angel. She was nearly lifeless but still intensely beautiful. I knew I wanted to spend eternity with her but would she ever forgive me for condemning her to such a life. Would she curse me and my selfishness?

I lifted her delicate arm and held her wrist up to my nose. I inhaled the bouquet, preparing myself for hat I was about to taste, trying to ready myself to stop before I drained her completely.

I sank my teeth into her wrist and allowed my venom to flow into her blood. I felt her blood run down my throat. This act felt more intimate than any sexual pairing. Her blood, her life was now in me. Her soul nourished my body.

I pulled myself away and quickly bite the other wrist. Next I went to her ankles. With each bite it became harder and harder to pull myself away.

My only taste of human blood had been from the vilest of the species: rapists, murderers, and thieves. Their blood was always tainted by the sins of their soul.

But Kate's blood was immaculate. The blood of an angel.

It was after I bite the second ankle that her first scream erupted from her body.

The agony her body was going through exploded in her screams. I wanted to curl up into a ball and cover my ears. I wanted to save her, to protect her, and I caused her the worst physical pain one can go through.

I knew I had to perform one more bite. I had to get close to her heart. The more venom in her body the quicker the process should go.

I ripped the tattered remains of her shirt off. I laid my head on her full chest, memorizing the cadence of her final heartbeats.

I lifted my head and without looking sank my teeth into her breast, just above her heart.

She continued to scream.

As I held her thrashing body close to mine I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder. A few yards away there was a small fire that was billowing purple smoke.

"Let's go home and get her more comfortable. I can administer some morphine, it will help a little."

As I carried her back to the house, our house now, I contemplated what I did. The magnitude of what I just participated in. I took her soul. I took her future. How could she ever forgive me? How could I ever forgive myself?


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I don't own any twilight characters

**A/N: I don't own any twilight characters**

**Chapter 19**

**EPOV**

I didn't know what to do. What can you do when the one you love is screaming in pain, for days, because of something you did to her?

I stayed with her, laid with her, listening to the agony she was in. I felt it was my penance for what I did.

Carlisle had given her morphine but was too afraid to give to much. The change is not an exact science and there was no way to know how much of her was human and how much was vampire. Too much morphine could kill her.

It was now day three but it felt like years since the beautiful moments we shared in the meadow. Would we ever have such innocent fun again?

I had watched over the last three days are her skin had grown even more pale but flawless, her features refined to inhuman perfection, and her body's beautiful curves harden like granite. Her body was no longer hot but felt like mine.

In a moment of relative peace I looked her over. Somehow in spite of the obvious changes she maintained femininity, a softness, that the other female vampires I had encountered had not. I even saw tiny Alice as a ferocious animal when she needed to be.

Maybe it was because I knew her as a human, or maybe it was because I was in love with her but she still seemed fragile. I still felt like I needed to protect her.

Soon the muscle spasms were coming more and more infrequently. Her screams quieted. She was calm.

I knew now I just had to wait. She would awaken soon and I would know my punishment for having subjected this like upon her.

**KPOV**

I obviously don't remember my birth but I'd imagine this felt similar.

All of a sudden I was conscious that I was alive. It was like going from blackness into the sun.

My eyes were shut but I knew I was alive.

My mind flickered. I was confused. I had a basic recollection on who I was: Kate Bates, orphan. I remembered being in love with a beautiful boy: Edward Cullen. I remember…being attacked.

Oh, God. I remember being crushed, my neck snapped, my arm torn out of the socket. My muscles were aching unbelievably but not the type of pain I'd associate with that savage attack. What happened? Where was I? I began to panic.

I opened my eyes.

Edward.

I reached for him. I needed him to hold me. To tell me I was fine, it was all a horrible dream.

"Edward, Edward what happened?" I was desperate for answers but afraid there were none.

He just held me, rocking both our bodies and whispering.

"I am sorry, love. I am so sorry."

The normal feeling of his icy stone arms was gone. Instead they were warm and fleshy, still muscular, but soft.

"Edward…"

"You were dying. I was weak. I could let you go. Please forgive me, please." He buried his face in my hair. If I didn't know that it was impossible I would swear he was crying.

I was dazed.

After a few moments I got up and walked to his dresser. Above the drawers was a mirror.

It was like an alternate universe. I looked basically the same just like a new and improved version. Kate 2.0. My hair was shinier, my skin more pale but glowing, my features sharp, my body was exquisite. But I couldn't help looking at my eyes.

My eyes that were once a grayish blue were now a deep, bright red.

And I knew.

I knew I was changed.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God." I felt like the room was spinning. I clutched the dresser for support but I found the wood splintered under my hand.

Edward came up from behind me. I turned into him and buried my head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and continued to apologize.

"I'm sorry. I should never have done this to you. I am a monster. I will leave; you can stay here with the family. They will be able to help you. You never have to see me again."

I pushed away from him. For the first time I could physically move him.

"What?! How could you say that? How could you leave me? How could you want to leave me?"

I was angry.

"It's just...I thought you'd rather…I didn't know if…I assumed you'd prefer it that way. If I were you I would never want to see me again, not after what I did."

"It's a good thing you're not me then." I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek. "This is a shock, which is an understatement, but it's not something I hadn't thought about."

"I would never have chosen this for you if your life wasn't in danger. I just couldn't lose you."

I wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up into his body.

"I know you wouldn't, which is why I never asked. Edward, I had no one besides you and the rest of this family. All of you gave me a reason to exist. It truly is a gift that I get to spend eternity with you. I'm just going to need help…getting used to this new lifestyle and all."

"Whatever you need, love. Whatever you need."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 20**

**KPOV**

The thirst was almost immediate.

After I had explained to Edward that I was not unhappy about being changed, I became acutely aware that my throat was parched.

I didn't know whether to tell him or not. I wanted him to believe that I was strong enough to abstain.

I didn't want to leave his room so we lay in bed as he told me what my life would be like.

"When your home it's like a normal family because, well, we're all abnormal. It's not surprising to come home and see Emmett ripping trees out of the ground trying to impress Rosalie. However, we will need to work on your acting ability for outside presentations. Hmmm, maybe you could be Esme's younger sister. Its already hard enough for people to believe that Carlisle and Esme adopted five unnaturally beautiful teenagers who all happen to date each other. I think its best if you play actual family. Plus you do resemble Esme."

"I guess your right. I do look more like Esme than the tall, thin, blond Rosalie or the tiny petite Alice."

"You. Are. Exquisite." He said in between kisses. He was lifting up my shirt and kissing my belly.

"Edward." I whispered it. This moment was so intimate, so normal for young lovers, I hated to ruin it.

"Yes, my love."

"I'm thirsty." It was like admitting defeat.

Edward must have read the disappointment on my face.

"It's to be expected. I still long for it. We can just control the desire but never defeat it."

How could he be so perfect?

"Come on, let's go downstairs. You'll have to face them all eventually. I will take you hunting tonight, just the two of us."

Truth be told I was nervous to see Rosalie. I knew she did not agree that this life was better than death and I was worried she would be upset with me or, worse, upset with Edward.

I slinked out of Edward's room. He was in front of me, holding my hand, leading me down stairs.

The entire family was seated in the living room. I had the overwhelming suspicion that Alice had seen this event and told them all to gather here.

As soon as Edward and I descended down the steps Esme locked me in an embrace. I was positive if I had still been human I would have been crushed.

"Oh, dear. I am so excited for you to be a member of our family. An Alice told me that we will be sisters! I've always wanted a little sister to spoil."

I looked into her warm eyes. She was so sincere about her excitement.

"Well, I'm happy to no longer be the weakest link. You're bound to more tempted than me to…ummm…well, not be a vegetarian." I was slightly horrified by Jasper seemingly looking forward to me killing people. "Oh, course I'll help you resist." He quickly added.

"It's like when humans try to lose weight, they always say to have a buddy. You are my "let's not kill people and drink their blood" buddy."

As strange as it was I knew he meant it in a helpful way.

Rosalie had yet to say anything.

I went to her and sat next to her on the couch. The rest of the family gave us some space.

"Rosalie, you are my closest friend. I know you don't like this lifestyle but I need you. I need your support and friendship." I was pleading.

"Kate, I know you didn't choose this. I don't blame you."

"You can't blame Edward either!" I was frantic not to drive a wedge in the perfect Cullen family.

"How can I? I may be narcissistic but I'm not a hypocrite. I couldn't let Emmett die and I didn't even know him. Edward was in love with you, of course he couldn't watch you die. Truth be told, I don't think I could either."

Then she whispered. "Kate, I would never have wanted this life for you. I wanted to be an aunt to your children. But I could ask for a better addition to our family. I will help you adjust in any way I can."

Her voice returned to its normal level. "But seeing as my dear brother over there can't take his eyes off you, I think you'll have all the help you need."

Edward sauntered over after hearing Rosalie speak about him.

In a swift movement he lifted me from the couch and sat down himself, leaving me perched on his lap.

"Now, that Kate knows that we all welcome her with open arms into our family, we need to speak about some details. All of us here know how difficult the first few years as a newborn can be. With help, I have no doubt that Kate will have little problem adhering to our diet but I think to make things easier for her we should think about moving."

The room was silent and transfixed on Carlisle.

"Its earlier than planned so it will take a little while before the next house is ready but Esme is already looking into real estate in north Michigan. I have to keep a few engagements that I have over the next few months but after that we can all move."

"Until then, I think it might be best if at least Kate and Edward went to Alaska and stayed with the Denali coven."

The room stayed silent.

"I haven't been able to reach anyone yet, and to be honest I don't know what they will decide so we have to have a plan B."

"Irina, Kate and Eleazar will say yes and overrule Tanya's vote of no." I had said it before I even realized my mouth had opened.

All eyes turned from Carlisle to me.

"I didn't realize that I had told you about the Denali coven, or about Tanya's history with me." Edward commented in amazement.

"You didn't. On either account." I made mental note to ask what this history was, I didn't want to be blind sided when we got to Alaska.

"Are you guessing or do you know?" Carlisle seemed to be trying to understand exactly what was going on.

"I know. I don't know how I know but I do."

"Oh, can you see the future too?" Alice was jumping up and down in her seat. She seemed to be excited on having someone to share the premonition burden with.

"No, I can't see what's going to happen or anything about Alaska at all. All I know is when Carlisle said he didn't know what their decision would be, I suddenly knew what it would be."

"Very interesting." That's was all Carlisle said before he left the room.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I own nothing twilight related

**A/N: I own nothing twilight related**

**Chapter 21**

**KPOV**

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper all decided to join Edward and I in Alaska.

Although I felt Rosalie and Alice were there to support me, I think Emmett and Jasper wanted to see if I'd mess up and massacre a small Eskimo village.

Some might take offense to Emmett and Jasper's motives but knowing them, I just thought of it as a challenge. It was like a bet I wanted to win.

Plus, everyone thought it would be nice to give Carlisle and Esme some alone time. Jasper described it as a second honeymoon.

Before we all left Carlisle wanted time to figure out what exactly my "gift" was and what its limitations were.

I sat for hours in his study with him asking me questions. After a few days he declared that he believed I had the power to determine people's decisions even before they did.

He came to this conclusion after a series of experiments that included him asking me whether Emmett would choose a weekend going off-roading with his Jeep or a weekend alone at a romantic cabin with Rosalie (the Jeep) or if Esme would pick 3 story Victorian or the post modern ranch house in Michigan (Victorian), and finally if Edward would tell me the truth about Tanya (yes, but unwillingly).

When a family meeting was held to discuss my "gift." there was a lot of confusion.

"I get that Kate can tell what people are going to do before they do it but how is that different than Alice's gift." Emmett just couldn't wrap his head around this.

"It's not _what_ people will do, Emmett. It's what they will _decide_." Edward corrected.

"Yes, Edward that's correct. I suppose a rudimentary example would be a coin toss. Whereas Alice would be able to determine what the outcome of the toss would be, Kate could determine who would choose heads and who would choose tails."

Emmett finally seemed to get it. At least he made a face that made it look like he got it.

"Anyway," Carlisle continued turning away from Emmett, "I want Kate and Alice to work together to try to improve Kate's ability. Since Alice's visions are dependent upon people making decisions, it would be valuable if Alice could get a vision based upon Kate's gift."

"I would be able to see their future before they had even made a decision about it." Alice got the magnitude of what our gifts could be when used in unison,

"Exactly, Alice. This would give us quite an advantage. Now, its time for you kids to take off. You don't want to arrive late to Alaska, they are expecting you." Carlisle ushered us to the door.

Edward and I were last and hung around a bit behind the others.

"Carlisle, I just had a question." I was slightly embarrassed. It wasn't important and I didn't even know why I wanted to know, but I just felt like I needed to know why I got this gift.

"Why do you think I have this gift? You said before that Jasper was charismatic as a human. Alice had visions. Edward was aware of what people were thinking. What did I have?" I just couldn't get over the fact that I was somehow special.

"It's hard to say, these things can develop so subtly. But if I had to venture a guess I would say as a human you were always very…accommodating, I guess would be a way to describe it. You were very attuned people and were able to put yourself in their situation. I think that's how your gift works; you place yourself in a person's point of view and are able to see what they will decide. It is actually more similar to Edward's gift than Alice's."

Carlisle continued. "Now this is all conjecture but it makes sense. Perhaps what is most interesting is Edward, Alice, and Jasper have all had their skills develop over time. I'm very interested to see how yours develops. Having the ability to not only enter one's mind but work within it to get information or detect desire…well, you can imagine the possibility."

I could and it terrified me. I wasn't sure I was ready for such a vision quest. It's amazing the difference a week can make in your life.

Edward and I continued to walk out the front door and joined the rest of the Cullen's bound for Alaska.

Each one of the couples got into their respective cars; Rosalie and Emmett took Rosalie's car as Rosalie said she was not about to travel across the country in an oversized Tonka truck. Jasper and Alice drove Alice's little yellow Porsche. Edward and I got into his shiny silver Volvo.

Edward hit the clutch and put the car in drive. "We'll have to get you a car."

'What? Jasper doesn't have a car. Esme doesn't have a car."

"Esme has never been fond of driving, she says it isn't ladylike to drive. And Jasper let's Alice drive everywhere because she wants to. But I don't want you to think I'm holding you hostage. I'll get you a car once we're settled in Denali. I'm thinking a Mercedes G500 SUV."

I remembered in my head that these cars resembled tanks.

"Edward, don't you think that's a little…overkill?"

"Love, I want to make sure I get you a safe car. Something that could take out an entire army if necessary."

"Edward, sweetheart, dear, light of my life, I'm a vampire—kind of indestructible."

"'Kind of' being the operative word. I'm not taking any chances."

"I'll let you get me a car on one condition."

"I'm going to get you a car no matter what but I am interested in what the condition is." He turned to face me and smiled at me.

I knew there would be no negotiating.

"Since we are on our way to stay with them while I'm an uncontrollable newborn, I think it only fair that I know what went on between you and Tanya."

I saw Edward's knuckles tighten over the steering wheel. Oh, no this was going to be worse than I thought.

As he spoke his facial muscles stayed taunt only his mouth moved.

"I would rather not burden you with unnecessary details about the past, especially those details that mean nothing to me. But I suppose you're right and it's fair to warn you before you go into the lion's den, so to speak."

He paused. The silence went on for so long I thought perhaps he was rethinking his decision to tell me out Tanya.

"Tanya had a false impression about what our relationship would be, an impression I did nothing to fuel. I think it has more to do with the lack of males there, but she seemed to think that she and I were meant to be mates. I politely disagreed. She's a nice enough girl but she doesn't dazzle me."

With that Edward took my hand in his and brought it up to his lips.

"Unfortunately, what Tanya lacks in dazzle ability she makes up for in tenaciousness. She was not so willing to let go of the dream of a future together. We had to leave Denali because of it."

Okay, she had a crush; they left, it's over, not so bad.

"Then she heard that Bella and I were no longer together. I think she saw that as proof that I was meant to be with her. Again, I disagreed. She made the trip down to Forks after I returned and before we moved to Dartmouth. That's when I had to finally be frank and tell her that it was never going to happen. To cut out a lot of details, mainly to spare her dignity, if we hadn't planned to leave Forks, we would have had to then. She did quite a lot of damage to the landscape. I've heard a rumor that there is a path from our old home to her current residence from where she tore all the trees out of the ground."

Oh, great she went all single, white, female. Was Carlisle crazy sending me to live with Edward's psycho stalker?

"No, Carlisle knows you'll be safe here and plus the others, Kate, Irina, and Eleazar, are able to keep Tanya on her best behavior. Anyway, I can't imagine she still has feelings for me."

I hated that he read my thoughts, plus he was wrong. I knew there was no way that Tanya was over her obsession—that's why she said no to our visit.

I could even fathom what was waiting for me in Alaska. Thank God I was an immortal vampire, I don't think I'd make it out alive otherwise.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Nope, don't own it

**A/N: Nope, don't own it. Thanks for asking!**

**This is a slightly disturbing chapter but let's face it, even though the Cullens' are veggies, killing animals isn't all sunshine and puppies.**

**Chapter 22**

**KPOV**

As we drove through Canada to get to Alaska I started to clam slightly, now whether it was because I realized I would have Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper with me or whether it was Jasper controlling my emotions from the car behind us—I wasn't sure.

When we were still in Dartmouth, Edward had taken me hunting for the first time. He was very patient with me. Even though I was extremely thirsty, I still wasn't accustomed to having to catch a running meal. Also, I was never a vegetarian but seeing what your about to kill, alive and free—its tough to then end that life.

Still I was able to catch and drain a couple of deer. It was far from satisfying but I was happy with my small accomplishment. Edward chuckled as I recounted my great hunting adventure to Emmett.

But now, deep in the frozen tundra I was thirsty again. This time I could understand what the Cullens were talking about when they said newborns had a one-track mind.

"Kate? Kate? Hello…." Edward had evidently been talking to me.

"Oh, Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I'm just…distracted."

"You're thirsty." It wasn't a question; it was a statement.

I just shook my head. I wasn't used to being so consumed by instinct and desire.

"I'll call Emmett and Jasper and tell them that we are going to take a detour for a hunting trip. We'll meet up with them in Denali. They should go without us. With the tenuous situation, we shouldn't keep them waiting."

I agreed and was actually looking forward to some alone time with Edward in the wild.

To my knowledge Edward had never been here before but he turned off the road as if he knew where he was going.

When we got out of the car Edward stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He was trying to keep me warm, a remnant of the chivalrous Edward from my human days. It didn't remind him that extreme temperatures no longer bothered me.

"About 3 miles up that south there is a herd of moose." He whispered into my ear.

His lips barely grazed my ear but I got a chill. I wasn't sure if that type of thing would happen after I changed, good to know it does.

"I think they'll be a good stepping stone for you. A little more fierce than deer but no irritated grizzly either."

Edward was really making an effort to be a good mentor to me.

He broke our embrace and started running.

"I'll race you." He shouted back to me.

Edward was really enjoying my vampire qualities. It gave him a greater ability to be himself.

"No, fair you got a head start."

"You're a newborn."

He was right. It wasn't long before I overtook him.

My victory was short lived though because soon he landed in a crouched position in front of me. He wrapped his arms around me and started kissing my neck.

"Hey! How did you do that?" I was feigning and attempt to get away.

"Oh, I can't tell you that yet. I have to keep some of my mystery."

"Oh, please. Let's go. I'm thirsty."

"Yes, Miss. Vampiress."

We walked hand in hand until we came to a clearing. There stood two magnificent moose.

I turn my head to look at Edward. His eyes were a dim yellow. He was urging me on.

I had all the tools to be an unstoppable predator; I just had to be willing to use them.

Before the moose could even turn its head to see where I was coming from, I had descended upon its back. Out of my peripheral vision I could see Edward had taken down the other beast.

It was over in less than a second. I suppose you could drag these things out but I found that to be cruel.

The bloodless carcass lay at my feet. I felt invigorated. I looked toward Edward and he was strolling toward me, his eyes a glowing homey now.

"You're eyes have flecks of gold in them now." He told me as he stared into them. "Like blood oranges."

Without warning he dipped his head down and ran his tongue along my lips.

"You always were a messy eater."

I realized that he had licked up excess blood that lines my lips.

**EPOV**

In all honesty, I had been worried that after Kate made the change she would be different. I was worried that all the reasons I loved her would change.

But they didn't.

And seeing her here, looking sweet and innocent, but knowing how dangerous she could be, it was a huge turn on.

When I saw the shiny red liquid that stained her lips I couldn't control myself.

I wasn't even thinking when I leaned down and used my tongue to wash the blood away.

As soon as I tasted the blood my instinct took over. I wanted her. I wanted her here and now.

Before she could process what was happening I grabbed her and lifted her up to my waist. She caught on quickly and wrapped her legs around me.

I sucked on the bottom of her lip as she breathlessly asked what I was doing.

"I'm doing exactly what I want to, where I want to, when I want to, with who I want to."

She gave the sexiest growl I'd ever heard. She unwrapped her legs and fell into a crouch.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, if you want me so bad your going to need to catch me."

Games. I liked games.

I crouched down too. I grinned bearing my perfect white teeth

"Challenge accepted."

She immediately turned as was off. For a moment I stayed crouched and just watched.

She was exquisite. She was gracefully running, every so often pausing and looking over her shoulder laughing and looking for me. She was young, delicate, beautiful, and carefree.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I leapt from my position. She was fast but Jasper had taught us before that newborns always went for the obvious route. So I knew what direction she would take.

I saw a little clearing that was surround by enormous old trees. I knew she would head there.

I was there before she even reached it. I took the opportunity to surprise her from behind.

I placed my lips at her neck before she even knew I was there.

"Oh, Edward…" The lustful whisper passed though her lips.

I low growl grew in my chest. My hand went up her loose blouse, close to her body, slowly, working my way up to her breasts.

I grabbed them rather roughly and she gasped I couldn't help it. I was in a hunting mindset and right now she was my prey.

Hunting must have made her a little more aggressive as well because she quickly spun around and push against me, ramming us both into one of the huge trees.

The sound of our bodies hitting the aged wood was thunderous. The tree rattled and leaned slightly but remained upright.

She had me pinned between her and the trees. She quickly got my shirt over my head as I tried to squeeze my hands down the back of her jeans.

She started kissing my chest. She ran her tongue over my nipples. Another growl started to form and was emitted when she started biting—hard.

I held bother of her wrists with my one hand and used the other to get her down on the ground.

"It's not polite to bite you know." She looked up at me with her big mischievous red-orange eyes. "It's only fair that I do some not so polite things to you."

She bucked her hips up to crush against mine. I felt my member fighting to be released from the confines of my jeans.

She tried desperately to free her arms, which were now over her head, from my grasp.

"Not so fast." I kissed her deeply.

While she was distracted I used my free hand to feel her center.

The warm moisture was overwhelming. I had no way to know if it was normal for a vampire to get this wet. It's not something I really wanted to ask Emmett, Jasper, or even Carlisle for that matter. It didn't matter anyway. It felt amazing. I wanted to be inside she desperately.

As I continued rubbing her core, using my fingers to circle around, her hips began to move faster and her breathing became more ragged.

"Edward, oh, Edward. Edward, oh God. You're making me…" Before she could finish I thrust two fingers inside her. It was warm and soft and I longed to be inside.

I felt her walls contract against my fingers and a rush of wetness gather around them.

Her body collapsed and she remained still for several minutes.

I laid down on top of her chest and felt it rise and fall with her breaths.

I felt her stirring, moving down. She gently pushed me off her and on to my back. Without a word she nimbly unbuttoned my pants and unzipped me. She gently removed my pants and straddled my hips.

My member was completely erect and my hips involuntarily leapt forward trying to meet her hips.

Carefully she lowered herself on to me. When I was fully inside she gave a moan and bite her lower lip.

She began moving up and down slowly. I attempted to put my hands on her hips but she moved them up to her breast. I cupped them as she continued to ride me.

She was teasing me. Moving so slowly and deliberately that I thought I would explode at any moment.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had enough of being submissive. I stayed inside her and flipped around so that I was on top.

We kissed passionately; I took that as a sign that she approved of my taking charge. I moved on to her neck.

I waited a few moments before thrusting. I just liked the feeling of being inside her, of being one. When I started I matched the pace she had set while riding me.

Then I started speeding up and thrusting harder. Within minutes we were going at apace that surely would have shattered her if she had still been human.

It was extraordinary not having to worry about breaking her.

I knew I was going to cum at any moment. I wanted to hold out for her to have just one more orgasm.

Then it came.

"Oh, Edward. Mmm-hmmm, Yes, Yes. Oh God Yes. RIGHT THERE, YEAH, YEAH. God, Edward. PLEASE, PLEASE."

I felt her body begin to twitch and I knew it had started. I continued to pump into her and let myself go.

Within seconds I was slumped over her body. Both of us shaking, both of us out of breath, both of us completely blissful.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I own nothing

**A/N: I own nothing.**

**Sorry for the delay. This summer is turning out to be busier than I imagined.**

**Chapter 23**

**KPOV**

Edward and I strolled back to the car hand in hand. Both of us happy and content. We were full from our recent hunt and blissful from our latest sexual escapade.

I was sure this was how life was supposed to be. Life was in perfect order now that I was with the one I loved, and he loved me. Even though I was traveling to hostile territory in Alaska, I was doing it with Edward so I knew I would be fine.

Edward stopped walking and leaned over to kiss me on the forehead.

"I feel exactly the same way, you know. Complete. And Alaska will be fine. Tanya can be a handful but I'll be your buffer. Not that I think you'll need it. She'd be insane to mess with a newborn, like yourself."

"From everyone's description of her, I would say sanity is her strong point."

Eventually, I would get to Edward reading my thought.

"I already know that she is not going to accept me, she is not going to accept us." I gestured to the pair of us.

"That's not her decision and the others have a say on who is and is not welcome in their coven. Carlisle has been too close an ally for them to turn their backs on us over Tanya's ridiculous obsession."

"You're doing it again." I told him hugging myself around his waist.

"Doing what?"

"Making me believe everything will be okay."

"That's because it will."

The rest of the drive to Alaska went quickly. I had never traveled through Canada and Edward was an excellent tour guide.

I was happy that Jasper and Alice went ahead of us. I was sure my anxiety would have caused Jasper to have a panic attack.

Edward turned left down a snow-covered driveway that leads into a densely wooded area. The driveway was curved around and soon I could see a bright yellow Porsche and a huge muddy jeep.

Edward pulled in smoothly beside the Porsche and turned to face me.

"I was thinking a Range Rover for you. Elegant but practical. Plus, the 4x4 would be a necessity during our stay here."

"It has a big back seat too, doesn't it?" I knew my eyes gave away the lustful implications of my statement.

Edward chuckled. "You know, I think it does."

He ran his had up my thigh and kissed my neck where it meets my jaw.

As much as I would have liked to stay in the car and enjoyed the moment, I knew I couldn't prolong the inevitable any longer.

"You know they have already seen us pull up." I told him.

"I know. Right now they are all wondering what we are doing out here. It looks as though Alice has seen what we are up to, though. She is reciting the Gettysburg's address to get the thought out of her head." He went back to kissing my neck.

I pulled myself away. "Come on, time to face the music."

As we approached the door I felt the overwhelming sensation that Edward was right. Everything was going to be okay; I was overreacting to meeting Edward's spurned would-be lover.

"Jasper." I hissed under my breath.

"He's just trying to make things go more smoothly." Edward chuckled becoming aware of the calming waves Jasper was sending in my direction.

I felt like a man walking from death row. Calm and at peace with what was to come, but knowing full well that what was to come would not be pleasant or easy.

Edward lifted his arm to knock on the door but before his fist reached the hard wood it swung open.

"Edward! It has been too long!" A beautiful woman with long dark hair greeted Edward was wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

She looked older than any of the Cullens, late twenties, early thirties. Besides that she was a typical vegetarian vampire. Flawless alabaster skin, perfect body, yellow eyes, appealing sweet smell.

Her honey eyes turned to me. They paused for a moment—not sure whether to accept me. But I was calm, as I already knew she would be fine with my presence.

"And you must be Kate. I am Irina. We welcome you into our home. The others have filled us in on your rather unexpected changing. I hope we can help make your transition to our lifestyle easier." She smiled warmly at me.

"Please let me introduce you to the rest of our family." Irina took my hand. Edward followed close behind; keeping on hand on the small of my back to reassure me that he was there.

"This is Carmen and Eleazer." She swept her hand across a couple. They too were gorgeous. They had slightly darker skin, an olive complexion that had a pearly finish. Both had dark hair, Carmen's was drawn up in a low bun, and friendly faces. Carmen had deep red lipstick on.

"We are truly happy to welcome you to our coven. Please let us know if there is anything we can do." Carmen was sincere in her offer.

Irina led us to another corner where two females waited.

Irina introduced the taller one first. She was statuesque like Rosalie, but not as stunning. She had a shoulder length reddish brown hair.

"This is my sister Katrina. We generally call her Kate, but to save some confusion during your stay she will go by her given name of Katrina."

"Pleased to meet you." That was all Katrina said. I looked into her eyes and she was almost apologetic about her curtness. I looked to who was next to her and realized why she was so quiet.

"And this is Tanya." Irina gestured to the smaller female that was seated next to Katrina.

She wasn't even looking at me. Her strawberry blonde hair fell down her back. She was built more like Alice, very petite, but Tanya looked to be about 5 feet tall. As beautiful and fragile as she looked she gave off an aura dangerous strength. A person would have to be crazy to feel at ease with her.

I took my first opportunity to tell Edward off using my thoughts.

_Oh, she'll be fine you said. No hard feelings. Everything will be great. She's not still obsessed with me…. yeah, right!_

Edward instinctively wrapped his arm around my waist and drew me close to him.

"It will all be fine." He whispered into my ear.

Before I could tear myself from his grasp, a loud growl came from Tanya as she whipped around to face us.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Emmett threw his body between Tanya and Edward and I. Edward had moved into a protective crouch in front of me.

"Edward we're guests, no starting smackdowns in the living room. Esme would be mad. And Eleazer I'm sure you could talk some sense into Tanya." Emmett also shot a not so subtle glace in Jasper's direction. Signaling him to throw some calmness in Tanya's direction.

"I think this has just been too much excitement for one day." Irina spoke. "Edward and Kate, if you follow me I'll show you to your bedroom so you can get settled in."

I was thrilled that Edward and I would be sharing a bedroom.

Irina led Edward and I up the stairs of the rustic house.

"I'm terribly sorry for Tanya's behavior. It's just this all has been rough for her. Now that Edward has chosen you and you're an immortal, well, all hope has been lost."

I squeezed Edward's hand tightly. As much as Tanya scared me, I understood how hard it must be for her. I couldn't imagine an eternity without Edward.

Irina stopped at the last door in the hallway.

"This is your bedroom. Edward, I'm sure you'll find it familiar—it's the same one you usually stay in. Eleazer did put in a new and, ummm, bigger bed. He's such a romantic."

"Thank you so much, Irina. For everything." I told her before she departed again.

Edward and I crossed the threshold and I turned and shut the door. I felt safe now, alone with Edward. I leaned against the door. Edward wrapped his arms around me, his arms landing right underneath my rear. He bent down and lifted me up, so I could wrap my legs around his waist.

"This will all work out. Trust me. And this is the best place for you, until you can get used to all the temptations." He cooed into my ear. "Plus, I like having you isolated and all to myself."

"That's right, its all fun and games until I get murdered by the crazy girlfriend."

"You really are silly sometimes. First, she was never my girlfriend she just wanted to be and do you know what it would take to murder you? One of us would notice you were missing before she could actually cut you to pieces and burn your body."

"Oh, well when you put it like that…"

He smiled and carried me over to the huge four-poster bed and laid me down.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: No, I still don't own anything

**A/N: No, I still don't own anything. Did anyone really think I did??**

**Okay, so last chapter ended with Edward carrying Kate to their bed, and since we all know vamps don't sleep…well I think we all know what is going on upstairs. So I'm going to take this opportunity to explore what happens when Edward and Kate are away.**

**Chapter 24**

**JPOV**

I squeezed Alice's hand. The lust that was radiating from upstairs was starting to have an effect on me.

Alice and I were seated on a light tan leather love seat in the living room. Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap in a reclining chair across from us.

Once Irina left with Edward and Kate the room grew silent with an overwhelming sense of awkwardness.

There was a large, angry pink elephant in the room—and her name was Tanya.

"So, Carmen…what else is new?" Alice asked. We all had asked various members of the Denali coven, sans Tanya, what was new. It was the only question any of us could come up with that seemed innocuous.

"Not much. Katrina and Irina just got back from a trip to Europe."

"Yes, it was wonderful. We even stopped by Volterra. Aro sends his regards to the entire Cullen family. I do suggest you inform them of the recent addition to your family. You wouldn't want them to think you were hiding her." Katrina interjected.

"The Volturri have never been happy with our numbers, Katrina. We need to go see them and inform them of the addition for them not to feel threatened." I told her.

"I don't see what the problem is. It's not like you all planned to change her, it all happened so fast. Anyway, the rest of you have mates, it's only fair that Edward can keep his as well."

Oh. No.

I felt the rage bubble up. It was hard for me not to lash out.

"Perfect Edward and his perfect girlfriend. Living a perfect life as vampire lovers. It makes me sick." Tanya's fury was evident even though her voice was light and sing-songy.

"Now, Tanya, we discussed this. Edward and you were just not meant to be. No one did anything wrong." Eleazer was trying to reason with her.

"No, he's more attracted to average humans than beautiful vampires. Now, he has his queen. His perfect human girl transformed to an immortal. Can I tell you how happy I am for them? When's the wedding? I know exactly what I want to get them."

"Enough." Irina had walked back into the room. "Tanya, these are our guests. Your schoolgirl crush has gotten out of control. Edward did nothing wrong by not picking you and Kate certainly has done nothing to you. If you can't control yourself, maybe you need to take a holiday."

I was trying to think of any excuse to get out of that room. Between Tanya's fury and everyone else's awkwardness, it made it quite uncomfortable for me.

Thankfully Alice stepped in.

"Oh, it so beautiful outside. Like a winter wonderland. Come on Jazz, let's go for a romantic stroll in the snow. Its so pretty glistening in the moonlight."

I kissed her tiny hand. My love for her was overpowering all the other emotions I was feeling.

"Yes, let's"

With that we exited the room, leaving Rosalie and Emmett to fend for themselves.

**EmPOV**

Alice and Jasper would pay for that. How could they leave us here with that banshee? After all of Jasper's military training, he just left a fellow solider on the battlefield!

"So, Rosalie, you never told us how Carlisle and Esme are doing. I'm sure they are enjoying the peace and quiet of an empty house." Carmen asked.

"They are fine. Carlisle works too much and Esme is trying to get everything ready for the new house. But your right, I'm sure it's much easier when this Moose isn't running around the house." Rosalie pointed to me when she said Moose.

"Hey!" I was offended.

"Oh, Darling. I love you but you are, well, brutish. Remember when Esme asked you to help her hang the new chandelier in the foyer?"

"That wasn't my fault! Edward and Jasper lured an irritated grizzly to our front yard! I could see them playing with it from the top of the ladder."

"You not only dropped the chandelier, which shattered, you ran out the front door…while it was still shut! There was an Emmett sized hole in our front door for weeks."

"How was I supposed to know that Esme had to custom order those doors from France?"

"It doesn't matter, dear. I was just illustrating the point that sometimes I think Esme prefers getting things done without us, and just to avoid confusion by 'without us' I mean without you."

"That's cold, baby."

"I still love you."

She bent over and kissed me hard on the lips. God, I loved my Rosie.

"How long am I going to have to put up with all these disgusting couples?" Tanya asked, venomously. I had forgotten the little ball of sunshine and happiness was in the room.

"You know Tanya," Oh, no. Here is came. Rosalie was going to tell Tanya what was on her mind. "I'm really sorry that you pinned all your hopes for happiness on a guy that plainly told you from the being that he wasn't interested but you need to get over it. Kate is wonderful and I am so happy to have her as a sister. I used to like you too but you seem to have taken on the personality of a bitter old woman. Sweetheart, it is not becoming."

Rosalie got up to make a dramatic exit. I quickly got up. I didn't want to get stuck in this room with Tanya after Rosalie just told her off.

"Oh, and by the way, I bought a present for you. It's a book. It's called 'He's just not that into you.' I think it will really be beneficial to you."

With that she swept out of the room. I sheepishly looked down and followed. While it could be embarrassing, she was hot when she got angry. Where was our room again?


End file.
